The Summer to Remember
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Update! Chapter 7 up! We learn what happens to Tsuchiura after the heroic save. How will everyone deal with the news? Will there be a way out, or is hope really lost? HinoXRyoutarou pairing! Please read and review, thank you very much!
1. Prologue

**The Summer to Remember**

**Prologue**

Author's Note: Hi all, okay, this is the first La Corda d'oro fanfiction that I'm writing. I have always love the pairing of Hino and Tsuchiura. And I always felt there should be something more to them then what it is. So, this fanfiction is for this pairing. And there will be some characters that are made by me. They are mainly the side characters for this story. I hope you like it and please read and review.

* * *

A year after the La corda d'oro anime series.

School had started, first day of school. Hino is now a third year in the school. She still practice playing her violin whenever she's free. But now that the concours are over, life goes on. She still has to study for her tests and do homework, like she normally does. Besides, the third year was an important year. Since the end of year examination determine whether they go to college. The stress is there, but she knows, it's going to be a good year.

Hino was walking into the school, when she spotted Tsuchiura. She walk over quickly, wanting to talk to him.

" Tsuchiura-san!" She called out.

Tsuchiura turned and looked back at her, he smiled. That's when Hino noticed his friend who was standing beside him.

" How did your holidays go?" Hino asked Tsuchiura.

" Fine..."

" He had a lot of work to catch up on. He practically spent the whole holidays studying." His friend cut in.

" Hino, this is Takeru Fuyuki. He moved in during the holidays."

" And, I'm his childhood friend. We have been best friends for 6 years now." Takeru added.

" So, you are a new student?" Hino asked.

" Something like that. Anyway, Tsuchiura didn't tell me he have such a cute girl as his friend." Takeru whispered and winked at Hino.

Hino blushed, Tsuchiura looked irritated.

" Ahem." Tsuchiura cleared his throat.

" Well, I better go in first. Won't want to be late on my first day." Takeru told them and left.

" You didn't mention you have a best friend." Hino whispered.

" Well, we... lost contact when he moved overseas... but he came back..." Tsuchiura told her.

Hino smiled and they walked together.

* * *

" Hino!"

Hino almost fell as her friend, Yumiko Tetsuya hugged her.

" Hino, how have you been?" Yumiko asked, smiling brightly.

" Can't...breathe.."

" Let her go so she can answer you." Hino's other friend, Kuromi Akiyo told Yumiko.

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Yumiko told Hino and immediately let her go.

Hino took a while to catch her breath.

" I will see you around then." Tsuchiura told Hino.

She nodded and waved bye. Yumiko and Kuromi watched as Tsuchiura walked towards his class.

" How did it go?" Yumiko asked.

" Go? What are you talking about?" Hino asked.

" You know, you and him...?" Kuromi asked.

" Oh, come on. You two know me better than that!" Hino exclaimed.

" Of course, but... hey... he's a great catch..." Yumiko whispered.

Hino watched Tsuchiura disappear into his classroom. She turned and walked into her class.

* * *

They had a new student this year. His name was Yamato Shiroda. And... Hino felt that he was quite handsome... and attractive. And so... the year started.

* * *

After school, Hino was asked to bring the books to the staff room. After placing the books there, she went home. She walked past the soccer field on the way. She was reminded of how Tsuchiura used to play soccer there, but... he stopped...

She then heard the sound of a violin, it must be Tsukimori playing the violin. She smiled a little and continued to walk home.

" Hino? Hino-san!"

She turned and saw Takeru waving to her. She smiled and walk up to him.

" Fuyuki-san." She greeted.

" It's okay if you just call me Takeru. I'm still not used to being so formally called." Takeru told her.

They watched the boys play soccer.

" Have you decided which activity to join?" Hino asked Takeru.

" I was thinking about joining the soccer team. But it won't be fun without Ryoutaro around." Takeru told her.

" I see..."

" I was surprised... that these 2 years... both of us changed so much... Especially him... Six years... and I didn't even know that he played the piano..." Takeru whispered.

Hino knew that Tsuchiura stopped playing the piano due to an unpleasant experience in a junior competition. But... he started playing again, only last year...

" Tell me, Hino-san. Do you know him very well?" Takeru asked.

" I can't say very well, but we are friends." Hino whispered.

" I see."

" LOOK OUT!"

Hino watched as a flying soccer ball was flying towards her. It was flying so fast, she was a bit shocked that she was rooted to the spot. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her. But it never did. She opened her eyes and saw that someone was standing in front of her.

" Shiroda... san?" Hino stammered.

Yamato turned and smiled at her. And then Hino saw the ball. It was so close, it was going to hit Yamato. But he raised his leg and kicked the ball hard. The ball then flew in another direction and hit the ground, near one of the soccer players. It... was so... cool.

" Nice kick." Takeru commented.

Yamato just smiled, he picked up his bag and left. Hino watched him go.

" He calculated the time correctly. Or else, a hit from a ball like that could be fatal." Takeru told her.

" I see..."

" You look a bit flushed, are you okay?" Takeru asked.

" Yes, I... just... feel... a little shocked..."

But deep down inside... she felt her heart racing.

" Takeru!"

They turned to see Tsuchiura walk down the stairs towards them.

" Hino? What are you doing here?"

" I say give her some time to calm down. She nearly got hit by a flying soccer ball." Takeru told Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura looked so shocked, he threw down his bag and ran over to Hino.

" Hino, are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" Tsuchiura asked, looking very concerned.

Hino shook her head, but looked down nevertheless, knowing how close he was.

" Ahem, give the lady some breathing space."

Tsuchiura immediately stepped back and looked embarrassed.

" Sorry... I.. was just worried..."

" I'm fine... Shiroda- san saved me... in time." She whispered.

She flushed a little, thinking about how he saved her... It was so cool...

" Well then, shall we get going?" Takeru asked Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura was still looking at Hino. And he still looked concerned.

" I'm fine, really." Hino told Tsuchiura, trying to assure him, she's alright.

" Hino, do you want us to walk you home?" Tsuchiura asked.

" No, there's no need to... I'm fine... really." Hino told him.

Tsuchiura still looked concerned. Hino looked at Takeru for help.

" She's fine... Don't worry. Come on let's go."

Takeru pushed Tsuchiura to move. And he picked up his bag and looked back at Hino. Hino smiled back and watched as the two of them left. She wondered why Tsuchiura was so worried... when she didn't even get hit...

* * *

" You like her."

" What?" Tsuchiura asked.

" You like her, Hino." Takeru told him.

" No I don't..." Tsuchiura told him.

" Come on. I may not know you that well anymore. But I'm not blind, Tsuchiura. You like her, I can tell by the way you looked so worried when you heard that she was nearly hit by that flying ball." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura looked away, keeping silent.

" When did it happen?" Takeru asked.

" Last year. She was also chosen to take part in the concours." Tsuchiura whispered.

" I see... does she know?"

" No." Tsuchiura whispered, looking down.

" Well, are you going to tell her?" Takeru asked.

" Maybe..."

Takeru hit Tsuchiura on the head with his bag.

" Ouch! Takeru!"

" Be a man, Ryoutaro! Tell her, confess!"

Tsuchiura looked at his friend, Takeru. He sighed and continued walking.

" Someday...maybe..."

" Don't regret it when it's too late." Takeru told him.

They were silent on the rest of the way.

" I think maybe you have competition." Takeru whispered.

" Competition?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Do support the rest of the chapters. And do read and review. 


	2. Confession

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter one: Confession**

Author's Note: Hello all, thanks for supporting this story. Please do read and review. This fanfiction has a Hino X Tsuchiura pairing.

* * *

A few months has passed and summer was coming. Spring was coming to an end. And that meant that the summer holidays were coming soon...

Hino sighed as she stopped playing on her violin. She placed it down and sat down in a chair. She thought about the past few months...

The few months... she... noticed how she has been... paying more attention to her classmate, Yamato... And... she found herself... trying very hard to talk to Yamato. He wasn't easy to talk to... but being new to the school and class, it took him some time to open up. And soon, she was his friend... But then...

Hino placed her hand on her chest, where her heart was. But every time she was around him... She felt her heart racing... so fast... She also often blush when she's around him... Could if be that she likes Yamato? But... he doesn't seem to know music... No... she shook her head. Who said that her boyfriends have to know music... As long as they have something in common, it's all right if it's not music...

But... she have never had a boyfriend before... But... what if Yamato only thought of her as his friend... and nothing more? Rejection... it was something she feared as well. She wondered how she should confess... Maybe not? But... she didn't want to give up on the opportunity that there might be a chance that they may... end up together?

* * *

" Ryoutaro?"

Takeru waved his hand in front of his friend's face. But he seems to be staring at something. Takeru turned and saw that he was staring at Hino, who was with Yamato. They were studying in the library.

Takeru picked up a book and slammed it on the table to get his friend's attention.

" If you do not like to see her with him, tell her how you feel."

Tsuchiura watched Hino, they way she laughed and smiled at Yamato... It made him feel a little jealous... But they seem close... he always see them together. That's when Hino looked up and caught his eyes. He quickly looked away and pretend to be writing. He watched out of the corners of his eyes and saw Hino walking away with Yamato.

" She's old enough, she doesn't need you to watch over her." Takeru whispered.

" It's not that. I just... don't really like the guy."

" Like how you don't like Tsukimori?" Takeru asked.

" Something like that."

Tsuchiura felt a bit uneasy... He didn't trust that Yamato guy... He could only be using Hino...

* * *

It was after school and Hino was at her locker. She placed her books in and closed it.

" I will see you tomorrow." Yumiko told her.

" Bye, Hino." Kuromi told her.

Hino smiled and waved goodbye. She watched as Yumiko leaves with Kuromi. She sighed and thought about today... She noticed how Tsuchiura was looking at her when she was in the library. She wondered why he was looking at her like that. But... being with Yamato made her feel relaxed and comfortable.

" Hino."

She turned and saw Tsuchiura.

" Tsuchiura-kun." She greeted.

He looked left and right... as if looking for someone.

" Er... can I walk you home?" He asked.

" Sure... what about... Fuyuki-san?" She asked.

" Takeru still have some work left to do. Let's go."

Hino smiled and walked beside him. They were silent on the way, and Hino was wonder what to say... to stop the awkward silence between them.

" What are you planning to do this summer?" He suddenly asked her.

She looked at him and smiled a little.

" I haven't really planned yet. Maybe I will practice playing the violin more... and study more..."

" There's this...piano competition this summer..."

Hino looked at Tsuchiura's back view, since he was walking in front of her.

" Are you taking part?" Hino asked.

Tsuchiura nodded. Hino smiled.

" Can I watch you play on the actual day?" Hino asked.

" Sure." He told her.

Hino smiled at him and wondered what piece Tsuchiura will play.

" Er... I see you with that classmates of your with you today..."

" Shiroda-kun?" She asked.

He looked back at her but nodded.

" Are you two er... close?" He asked.

" We are just friends..." Hino whispered.

" I see..."

They continued walking, but Tsuchiura suddenly stopped walking and hence Hino knocked into him. It was rather unexpected that she fell backwards. She felt as if she was going to fall and hit the ground, when Tsuchiura caught her before she hit the ground.

" Sorry." He whispered.

He helped her up.

" Is something wrong?" She asked him.

" No... I just..."

Hino watched as Tsuchiura's eyes met hers. He looked away quickly and continued walking. Hino felt something was amiss but didn't want to question him further... She thought about Yamato as she continued walking... Then she looked up and watched Tsuchiura's back view... She wondered if she should ask... She was still wondering if she should confess her love...

" Tsuchiura-kun..." She whispered.

He stopped walking and look back at her. She looked at the ground... trying to put her thoughts into words.

" There is... this guy..."

Tsuchiura continued to look at her.

" There is this guy that I have a crush on and..."

She shifted her feet a little, still looking at the ground, afraid to look at him.

" Why are you telling me this?" Tsuchiura asked softly.

" I... want to confess my love... But I don't know how... So... I was wondering what are the ways guys prefer girls to confess..." She trailed off knowing it sounded weird.

Tsuchiura turned and continued walking. She followed him, wondering if he will answer.

" I would like her to tell me directly... not through a friend or through a love letter." He whispered.

" I see..."

So... she decided... she was going to find a chance and tell Yamato directly that she likes him...

" Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun." She whispered.

But he didn't seem to hear her. But it didn't matter.

* * *

" So, how did it go?"

Tsuchiura looked at his friend Takeru.

" What do you mean?"

" You and Hino? I saw you two walking home yesterday." Takeru told him and smiled.

He saw down opposite Tsuchiura and smiled rather widely.

" You told her?" He asked.

" No... I almost did..." Tsuchiura whispered.

" Why not?"

" She... already likes someone else."

Tsuchiura looked away, and looked out of the window. And saw Hino talking to Yamato.

" She told you that?" Takeru asked watching Hino and Yamato as well.

" She said she have a crush on someone..."

" Could it be you?"

" If it's me, she would have asked or even told me." Tsuchiura told Takeru.

He crossed his arms in frustration and leaned back against his chair.

" Who do you think it is?" Takeru asked.

" The answer is right before our eyes."

" Yamato?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura nodded.

" What are you going to do then? I mean it's possible they end up together."

Tsuchiura looked away.

" Well, let's just hope they don't end up together."

" Takeru!"

" Hey, I'm saying that as your friend." Takeru pointed out.

" I know... but I want her to be happy... If he makes her cry, I will punch him."

" Back to being her guardian angel?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura didn't reply, but he looked a bit... sad.

* * *

One week later, Summer was officially here. And it was the summer holidays. Today was a rather important day. Hino was excited. She had asked Yamato out to catch a movie with her. And he agreed, so it was going to be something like a date. She remembered how excited she was and went looking for new clothes, just to look her best on that day. And the day was finally here. She took in a deep breath. She practiced it last night, in front of the mirror. How she was going to confess her love... She was excited and nervous at the same time.

She left the house early, not wanting to be late on their "date".

* * *

" Isn't that Hino?"

Tsuchiura looked at where Takeru was pointing and noticed that it was really her.

" Hey, Hino!" Takeru shouted and waved.

" What are you doing?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Being friendly." Takeru told Tsuchiura.

Hino waved and smiled back. She approached them. Takeru noticed how Tsuchiura was looking at Hino.

" Wow, you look like are going on a date." Takeru told her.

She smiled.

" Something like that."

She then look at Tsuchiura, who looked away almost immediately.

" Er... you look... beautiful..." Tsuchiura whispered, blushing rather badly.

" Thank you. What are you two doing?" She asked them.

Then she noticed that Takeru was holding a soccer ball.

" We thought of hitting the fields, to relax for a while. Besides, it's summer holidays. Yes... though we have a lot of homework assignments..." Takeru told Hino.

Hino smiled and agreed that there's a lot of holiday homework.

" Who are you meeting?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hino just smiled at him and shook her head.

" I won't say."

" Hmm... I wonder who's the lucky guy." Takeru added.

Hino smiled rather radiantly.

" I better go, I won't want to be late. Catch you guys later!"

She smiled and waved goodbye, before turning to run off.

" Hino."

She stopped and turned back to look at Tsuchiura.

" Be careful." He whispered.

Hino smiled a little and nodded before leaving.

" I have a feeling it's Yamato." Takeru whispered.

" I just hope... she won't get hurt in the end..." Tsuchiura whispered.

" Well, I say let's play here till sunset. I'm sure she will return by then. And something tells me she will pass by here on the way home."

Tsuchiura didn't respond, he watched Hino disappear from his sight.

_If... only... she dressed that nicely for me... _He thought to himself.

* * *

Hino had a great time, Yamato was... fun to be with. They watched a movie, have lunch together and went to the amusement theme park. They talked a lot and Hino was feeling rather hopeful. And at the end of the day, Yamato volunteered to walk her home. They walked past a park. And Hino felt that this was the right place and time to tell him.

" Shiroda-kun.:

Yamato stopped and looked at her.

" Yes?" He asked.

" I er..."

She looked at the floor, feeling her self blush and suddenly realizing how different this was from practicing in front of the mirror. Her heart was racing... But... she have to tell him.

" Shiroda-kun... I... I like you... I have a crush on you ever since... the first day I met you... and... I...just... want you to know..." She blurted out, but she trailed off at the end.

She looked at him hoping he feels the same about her.

_Please... feel the same... _She thought to herself.

" Kahoko... I'm... rather surprised... I..." Yamato trailed off. And Hino had a very bad feeling.

" I'm really sorry, Kahoko... I never thought of you as someone who's more than a friend... I'm sorry because... we can only be friends..." He whispered.

Hino looked down at the floor, feeling her heat breaking... Her tears were dying to fall from her eyes.

She shook her head and forced a smile and looked at him.

" It's okay... I understand... I had a great time today... Thank you... You don't have to walk me home anymore..."

She ran past him and quickly rushed up the stairs. She just kept on running, not wanting to look back. She just didn't want to think about it... But she couldn't...

_This... this isn't happening... to me... _She thought to herself as tears fell from her eyes.

She continued running through the park. It... really hurts so much... She stopped, because she was tried and her legs ache from all the walking... She just stood there and cried...

_No...no... Don't cry... It's okay... At least... no...don't cry Hino. Be strong! _She thought to herself. But she still continued to cry... she couldn't stop.

* * *

She stopped crying for a while and then she continued to walk her way back... but all she was thinking about was what Yamato said... and... it made her more sad... All she wanted now was lock herself in her room and cry... She walked on, she wasn't really thinking or seeing where she was going... She just didn't want to stop. She noticed that the sun was already setting.

Hino continued walking and then, she fell. She was quite surprised at first. Her heels had broke off. Then she tried to get up, but it seems like she had sprained her ankle. It hurt... a lot... like how her heart was hurting now... She took off here broken shoe and took off her other one. Holding them in her hand, she continued limping... Even though it hurts a lot.. she didn't care... She just wanted to go home... and cry...

" Hino?"

She looked up and saw Takeru and Tsuchiura looking down at her. They were standing on top of the stairs. She wondered if she could just limp past them and not get noticed that she had been crying... But she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone... Especially... Tsuchiura... He would laugh at her...

She looked away and tried to climb the stairs. And noticed how worried Tsuchiura looked.

" Hino?" He asked, walking down the stairs towards her.

She wanted him to leave her alone. But soon he was so close to her... and she... suddenly felt like crying again.

" Hino, are you okay?" He asked, looking worried.

" I'm... fine... just.." She tried to make herself sound alright, but it kind of gave herself away.

" What's this?" He asked.

He took her broken shoe and looked at it.

" It's nothing... I just.. fell and it broke... I'm fine... really." She told him.

She forced a smile, to assure him she was alright, but he seem to know something was amiss...

" You were limping..."

" No I wasn't... I was just..."

" Hey Ryoutaro, I will leave first." Takeru called out.

Tsuchiura nodded and watched Takeru leave. He turned his attention back to Hino.

" Let me help you."

Hino retreated a step back.

" I'm fine... really."

But she accidentally placed her weight on her sprained ankle and she winced in pain.

" Come on."

" I'm fine..."

" When others offer their help, it's best to accept it." He whispered.

* * *

He supported her and slowly brought her to sit down on a bench.

" I'm fine... really." She told him.

" Let me look at your leg."

But she shifted away and looked away.

" Hino..."

He sat down beside her and looked at her.

" Tell me, what happened."

" Nothing... nothing happened. I fell... it's as simple... as that..."

" You are lying."

" I'm not!" Hino shouted.

Tsuchiura noticed how strained she sounded.

" You left looking so happy today, and you come back looking so... depressed and you want to tell me nothing happened? You are a bad liar, Hino."

" I'm not depressed."

" You are forcing yourself not to appear depress, you are putting up a strong front for me to see. Tell me Hino, what happened..." He told her.

Hino looked away and then she felt that she couldn't hold it any longer. Her heart still hurts and she felt worse when she couldn't tell anyone about it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

" Hino?"

And she just cried... she let her tears fall, she didn't care if she was crying in front of him.

" Hino? Why are you crying?" He asked, looking worried.

" I... just..."

She shook her head, not wanting to say anything, she just wanted to cry... How a good day that started out fine could turn so wrong... She was rejected... she fell and sprained her ankle and worse! She met Tsuchiura... and he saw her cry...

His eyes softened and he moved over. He pulled her into his arms. She was rather surprised at first, but then... it only made her want to cry more.

" It's okay... Hino... just let it out..." He whispered.

Hino pressed her face against his chest and cried.

* * *

" Are you sure you are okay now?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hino nodded and wiped her tears away.

" I'm sorry... I... wet your shirt..."

She continued to sob a little.

" Come on, let me bring you home. You must be hungry now... It's already night... your... family must be getting worried." He whispered.

She watched as his back faced her. He squat down a little.

" Come on, I will carry you back."

She didn't know what to do, so she just accepted his offer. He carried her and started walking towards the direction of her house. Being near him, made her remember how badly she cried in his arms... She tried not to cry and watch as Tsuchiura climbed the steps carefully. She could hear his heart beating... and she wondered why he was being so nice to her.

" Go home and don't think too much about it. And... If you want to talk... I'm always here for you." He whispered.

She just nodded.

" It might be a bad day, but tomorrow will be better. Cheer up. And oh... do see a doctor... for your ankle." He whispered.

They continued walking until they reached her front door. He put her down and pressed the doorbell, looking at her to make sure she was okay. He mother opened the door.

" Oh, Hino... what..." She trailed off when she saw the look on her face.

" Kahoko-san, Hino sprained her ankle, do bring her to see a doctor."

" Yes, I will... Thank you for bringing her back."

Tsuchiura smiled and watched as Hino slowly limbed inside. Hino turned to look at him and forced a smile.

" Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun." She whispered.

Tsuchiura smiled and then the door closed. He turned to head home, then he realized that he was still holding onto her shoes and her bag. He sighed, he will visit her tomorrow then. But on the way home, he was sure... that somehow... the reason she was crying... must be because of Yamato... Could it be... He rejected her? He remembered how heart breaking it felt when he saw how depressed she look... and he felt rather pissed at Yamato for making Hino cry. It was also rather heart breaking to see her so depress... She cried a lot...

* * *

Hino sighed as she got out of bed. She still cried last night and could hardly sleep... Now she was feeling slightly tired. She sat down on her chair and looked out of the window. She looked down and tried to forget the fact that she was rejected and the fact that her heart was still aching.

" Hino, your friend is here to see you." Her mother called out.

Who could it be? Nevertheless, she dressed and slowly got out of her room. Her ankle still hurts, but there was nothing she could do. She slowly limbed down the stairs.

" Tsuchiura-kun?" She whispered.

He was sitting in the living room. When he saw her, he stood up and bowed once.

" What are you... doing here?" Hino asked.

" I came to return your bag and shoes... I fixed your shoe." He told her.

Hino came closer and he handed her bag and the pair of shoes to her. She noticed that the heel was glued back.

" Thank you." She whispered.

" It's only temporary, if it breaks again, I suggest you buy another pair."

She merely nodded.

" Hey... I saw you limping... Is your ankle better?" He asked.

She shook her head and sat down on the sofa.

" Are you feeling better?" He whispered.

Hino looked at Tsuchiura and their eyes met for a while. She looked away and shook her head.

" I just... need some time alone." She whispered.

" Do... you want to talk?"

She shook her head.

" Thank you for your concern, but I will get over it... I just need more time..." She whispered.

" It's about Yamato, isn't it?" He asked.

Hino was surprised, but she avoided his gaze.

" I knew it was him, when you told me there was someone you have a crush on." He whispered.

Hino looked down at her hands.

" He rejected you, didn't he?" Tsuchiura whispered.

Hino's eyes widened in shock but she didn't answer. Her hands' grip on her skirt tightened.

" He's a jerk. There are still many guys out there... I'm sure you will find one who's right for you. Guys who are 100 better than Yamato..."

" Enough already!"

Tsuchiura was surprised that Hino seem a bit angry.

" Just leave me alone!" She shouted and turned to run, but since she sprained her ankle, she fell instead.

Tsuchiura walked over.

" Hino..."

" Just leave..." Hino called out.

" But..."

" LEAVE!" She shouted.

Tsuchiura looked a bit upset, but never the less he left Hino's house.

" He was just trying to be nice. You didn't have to be so mean to him."

Hino looked at her mother. She looked away and tried to stand up.

* * *

" Hey, what's up?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura didn't look very happy.

" I take it yesterday didn't go well?" Takeru asked.

" No... she was sad..."

" Did you two... kiss?"

" Of course not! Takeru!"

" Relax Ryoutaro. I just thought you two will make some progress after yesterday."

Tsuchiura sighed.

" She confessed her love to Yamato... But she got rejected." He whispered.

" Well, that's good news for you. Because, there's still hope for you." Takeru told him.

" I figured it out on my own... she didn't want to talk about it."

" She will get over it. Girls just... need time to get over the fact that they were rejected." Takeru whispered.

Tsuchiura sighed and looked at the blue sky.

" I really wanted to tell her how I felt last night. But it didn't seem to be a good timing." He whispered.

Takeru merely watched his friend.

" It hurts to see her so upset. I really felt like punching Yamato for her." Tsuchiura whispered.

" I suggest that you tell Hino as soon as you feel that the timing is right. For now... we can only hope that she gets over it." Takeru whispered.

Tsuchiura sighed.

_Hino..._

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading. Please read and review! And do support the next chapter if you like it. 


	3. Kiss

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 2: Kiss**

Author's Note: Opps, I thought Kahoko was Hino's surname. Looks like I got it wrong. Anyway, thank you for pointing it out. I love this pairing and hope there are more fanfics about them. But thank you for reading and supporting this story. Please read and review.

* * *

It has been a week since that very day... Hino was glad that it was the holidays, she forced herself to do all of her homework. It seem to be the only way to stop herself from thinking. She visited the doctor and her ankle recovered. 

Hino sighed and she finished her last homework. She stretched her arms and stood up and walked over to her bed. She lied down and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do. With that her cell phone rang. She sat up and reached for it.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Kaho-chan!" 

It was Yumiko.

" Hey." She replied back.

" Kuromi and I are going to catch a movie tomorrow. Do you want to join us?"

Hino looked around her room, she was free... why not? It might make her feel slightly better as well.

" Sure."

" We suggest going shopping after that." Yumiko told her.

" What time tomorrow?" Hino asked.

" 12pm, we are meeting at the bus-stop near my house first. So, see you there, don't be late." Yumiko told her.

" I will try." 

* * *

The next day

Hino was about to leave her house.

" Kahoko." 

Hino turned and looked at her mother.

" Yes?" She asked.

" You know you should avoid going out. Your ankle just recovered." Her mother told her.

" But I will rot at home! Besides I have finished all my summer holiday homework and I have been home all week!" She exclaimed.

" That's very unlike you."

" Huh?" Hino asked.

" I mean you never do your homework until the last minute. Is something wrong?" 

Hino shook her head, was it that obvious?

" I just want to enjoy the holidays a little more." She whispered.

" Well, do be careful and do not return home so late. It's not safe for a young lady like you."

" I will."

Hino put on her shoes.

" Oh, are you seeing that friend of yours?"

" Friend?" Hino asked.

" The guy who carried you home and the one who you sent away, rather rudely." Her mother whispered.

That's when she remembered what she said to Tsuchiura... She was filled with guilt.

" No, why ask?" She asked.

Her mother shrugged.

" I don't know. Just thought that maybe you should apologise to him or something." 

Hino picked up her bag and left the house.

" That Kahoko... what on earth is she thinking?" Her mother whispered to herself.

* * *

She met up with Yumiko and Kuromi and they had a great time, doing girl stuff. They watched a movie and went shopping. They tried on clothing and bought some. Then they visited a cafe for some light snacks and a drink. They had a lot of fun chatting. 

Hino drank her ice-cream float and listened to Yumiko talk, and watch Kuromi laugh. She hadn't have so much fun for a long time now... And she missed this feeling. She watched her drink and started playing with the straw.

" Kaho-chan?" Yumiko asked.

" Oh, sorry, I'm just thinking about something."

Yumiko frowned and then looked at the cafe door. 

" Oh, look, it's that Fuyiki-kun and Tsuchiura-kun?" Yumiko asked.

Hino turned and saw the two of them and she was immediately filled with guilt. She noticed that Yumiko was smiling rather brightly and she was looking at her.

" Is something wrong?" Hino asked.

" Nothing... just..." 

Then Yumiko started laughing again. Hino was confused.

" Don't mind her, Kahoko." Kuromi told her.

" Shall we ask them to join us?" Yumiko asked.

Hino felt that it was a bad idea... She will feel embarrassed... But it was too late, Yumiko already got their attention. 

" Hello!" 

And worse, she stood up and started waving her hand. Hino noticed that Takeru spotted them and tap Tsuchiura on his shoulder. He turned and their eyes met for a while, before Hino quickly looked away and stared to drink her float. The two of them approached them.

" Having a girls-only gathering?" Takeru asked.

" We are just resting after a whole afternoon of shopping." Yumiko told the guys.

" What are you two doing here?" Kuromi asked.

" Oh, I got bored of doing homework and so dragged my dear friend here out for a movie." Takeru told them.

Hino was trying very hard not to look at Tsuchiura, and praying very hard he wouldn't speak to her. But she seems to notice that he was looking at her. She knew it was impossible to ignore him...

" Does your ankle still hurt?" Tsuchiura asked. 

Hino placed her drink down on the table and looked at him. She shook her head and forced a smile.

" Kaho-chan, you sprained your ankle?" Yumiko asked.

" How come you didn't mention anything?" Kuromi asked.

" No, it's nothing really." She told them.

" What happened?" Kuromi asked, sounding concerned.

" Er..."

She looked at Tsuchiura and hoped he would come up with a lie.

" I warned her about wearing 4 inches high, high heels and she wouldn't listen. So the heel snapped and hence she sprained her ankle." Tsuchiura lied.

" You two were together when it happened?" Yumiko asked, looking at Hino then to Tsuchiura. 

" No, I was... on my way back from the library and it snapped before I met him." She lied, trying to cover up.

" Oh..." Yumiko exclaimed.

" It must have snapped under her weight." Tsuchiura commented.

" What! No, it..." 

Tsuchiura laughed and pat her on her head, making her feel like a child.

" I'm joking. She can't even take a small joke." Tsuchiura told them.

Hino looked down, feeling guilty again...

" At least it's fine now. But Kahoko..." Kuromi told her.

" Yes?"

" Next time, do tell us about it. You just recovered didn't you? You shouldn't have come today. You should rest at home." Kuromi told her.

" I'm fine, really." Hino told her.

But Kuromi didn't look assured.

" Well, it's nice meeting you girls. But we two should get going. Won't want to spoil your fun." Takeru told them and dragged Tsuchiura with him.

" Bye. " Tsuchiura greeted.

Hino watched them go.

" Did Tsuchiura-kun help you out?" Yumiko asked.

Hino nodded.

" He's a very nice person, isn't he?" Yumiko asked.

" Yeah, he is..."

It only made Hino feel worse.

* * *

After that, they were going back home and the sun had just set. 

" Well, I had fun today." Hino told them.

Both of them smiled at her.

" We should do it more often." Yumiko told them.

" Remember, you still have homework to do." Kuromi reminded them.

" Kuromi, I'm just trying to enjoy the holidays. Do you have to keep reminding me about the homework?" Yumiko asked.

" Well, I guess it seems to be the last holiday, after that comes the final year examinations." Hino told them.

" Right..." Yumiko whispered.

" Well, work hard and play hard." Hino told her.

" I just wish the teachers will stop stuffing us with homework." Yumiko exclaimed.

Then Kuromi's hand phone rang. 

" Hello?" Kuromi answered it.

" Who do you think it is?" Yumiko asked Hino.

" Her parent?" Hino asked.

Yumiko giggled a little.

" Kuromi!"

Hino and Yumiko turned to see who it was. And Hino was very surprised to see that it was Yamato.

" Shiroda-kun?" Yumiko and Hino said in unison.

Yamato walked past them and stood next to Kuromi. 

" You are late." She exclaimed.

" Sorry, there was a traffic jam."

Yamato smiled at her. 

" Kuromi, what's... the meaning of this?" Yumiko whispered.

" Oh... Yamato is my official boyfriend." Kuromi told them.

" Boyfriend?" Yumiko asked, looking shocked. 

Hino was depressed and shocked at the same time.

" When did it happen?" Hino asked.

" Er... a week ago." Kuromi told her.

Hino's hope fell. No wonder... Yamato already likes someone else, and it was Kuromi! She felt really heart broken... and upset... seeing the two of them together. One her best friend, one the guy who she likes...

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It only became official yesterday." Kuromi told them.

" I see..." Hino whispered.

" You aren't mad at me are you?" Kuromi asked.

" No, of course not. I'm just surprised..." Hino whispered.

" I'm surprised as well, but, congrats to you." Yumiko told Kuromi,

Kuromi smiled.

" Thanks girls." Kuromi exclaimed.

" We better go." Yamato told her.

" I will see you guys soon." Kuromi told them.

And she left with Yamato. Hino watched them leave, feeling her heart getting broken again. She felt worse when she saw the two of them holding hands...

" I... should go." Hino whispered.

" Kaho-chan?" Yumiko asked.

" It's getting late... I will see you soon, bye!"

And Hino ran off.

* * *

She ran through the same path again, she tried very hard not to look up, and she bumped into a few people, but she continued running... The image of Yamato and Kuromi flashed into her mind and... she only felt like crying more... Soon it started raining and she didn't bother to bring out her umbrella. She just wanted to go home. She didn't notice the puddle on the floor and tripped... It hurts... a lot... but she just wanted to sit down and cry... She pulled herself up and made a turn into the playground. 

As the weather was bad, no one was around. She sat down at the swing and stared cupping her face in her hands and started crying. Since... the rain was there... it kind of covered up the fact that she was crying. She stopped and looked around, as the rain grew heavier and harsher... and the strong winds blew... making her shiver... It was cold out there... It seems like the weather was on her side... 

She felt so horrible inside... She knew that if she went home, her mother will start asking her questions again. She looked down and continued crying. No one will know...

* * *

" Heck, looks like it's not ending so soon. I will see you tomorrow then." Takeru told Tsuchiura. 

Tsuchiura nodded and watched as Takeru opened his umbrella and left for his house. Luckily, he brought his umbrella. He opened his and made his way home. He noticed how many people there were, trying to seek shelter in the heavy rain. The consequences of not bringing an umbrella. He thought of taking a short-cut instead. The rain was so heavy his umbrella wasn't of much use... He sighed and wondered what time it was when he saw someone sitting in the rain, on the swing. _Who would be so foolish to not seek shelter in a rain like this? _He thought and made his way over.

He was surprised to see that it was Hino, she looked soaked to the skin and yet... she seemed upset.. Wasn't she cold? He walked over and sheltered her with her umbrella. Something was wrong... he could feel it. It took her sometime to realise that the rain wasn't falling on her anymore... she slowly looked up at him.

" What are you doing out here?" He shouted, in case she couldn't hear him.

She didn't answer, instead she looked down as if telling him to leave her alone.

" Hino, is something wrong?" He asked again.

She shook her head and continued to look down again.

" Why don't we get you out of the rain first?" He asked.

He touched her arm and made an attempt to pull her to a standing position, but she wouldn't move. 

" Hino..."

Then she continued to look down. Tsuchiura wondered what he should do. 

" Hino, tell me what's wrong. Is someone bullying you?" He asked.

She just continued to shake her head.

" Hino, snapped out of it."

He started shaking her, it caused her to look up at him and he realised that she was crying. 

" Hino... are you crying?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hino looked away and then Tsuchiura's actions surprised her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she calmed down as she remembered the time before... He felt as warm as that time... Even though it was raining heavily. 

" It's okay Hino..." Tsuchiura whispered.

Hino wrapped her arms around his neck and cried against his chest. But Tsuchiura couldn't really feel her crying. The rain was getting heavier.

" Hino, can we seek shelter first?" He asked.

Hino nodded briefly. Then they broke the hug and Tsuchiura took her by the hand. Hino was rather taken back but nevertheless followed him. He dragged her off to seek shelter. They found a shelter in the park, a place meant for people to sit down. They sat down and Tsuchiura looked at her. The rain was practically making her clothes transparent. But he being a gentleman, didn't look at her. He dug into his pants and handled her his handkerchief. Hino took it and slowly used it to dry her face. 

" Looks like it won't stop till some time..."

Hino pat the empty spot on the bench next to her, signaling that he sit down next to her. He hesitated, before sitting down beside her. She immediately leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. 

" Hino..."

" Just keep quiet for a while, please..." Hino whispered.

And they were silent for a while, he was listening to the rain as well as hearing her sobs. Was it Yamato again? He wanted to ask... but he knew she wouldn't answer him.

" Tsuchiura-kun..."

He looked at her.

" Why are you so good to me?" She whispered.

He was shocked that she asked him that question and hence had no idea how to answer her.

" Er..."

He wondered if he should tell her the truth... or lie.

" Is it because... you pity me?" She asked.

" Hino , no... it's not like that..."

" Then what is it?" She asked.

" I..."

" Tell me..." she whispered.

Tsuchiura was confused as to what to say... then... he couldn't help noticing how close she was to him... And he just couldn't help staring at her face then at her lips...

" I..."

Hino leaned in even closer and what shocked him the most was that Hino closed her eyes and kissed him on his lips. His eyes widened in shock. 

_Hino... _

He wondered if he should just kiss her back or... act like a stone. But Hino wrapped her arms around his neck, in an attempt to deepen the kiss and he gave in. They kissed for a while... Then he realised what they were doing and he pulled apart and stood up.

" We should get going." He muttered, not facing her.

Hino didn't say anything. Then he walked her home, sharing the umbrella he had. It wasn't much... the umbrella was rather small for two people, but he tried his best to let Hino get more shelter. He pressed the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. Hino's mother opened the door.

" Kahoko, where did you go?" Hino's mother asked.

She saw the expression on Hino's face and didn't say anything. She turned to Tsuchiura.

" Thank you for bringing her home again. Did she get into any trouble?" She asked.

" No."

Then Tsuchiura pushed Hino into the house. Hino looked back at him.

" Bye." He told her and then walked away.

He heard the door close and wondered about the kiss they shared... Did she kiss him just to get over Yamato? No... Hino wasn't the sort of person who would make sure of another...

* * *

Hino felt as if she had forgotten something. She only remembered crying on the swing and meeting Tsuchiura... and he walked her home. The things that happened in between... she didn't remember... But... she felt a bit better... Then school reopened and it was back to school for everyone. The summer holiday was a bit shorter for them... since it was the final year... And there were the end of year examinations.

Likewise, Kuromi and Yamato are still a couple. But she wasn't so depressed as before. She kind of already gotten over it. And life goes on... As she was walking, she saw Tsuchiura with Takeru. 

" Tsuhiura-kun, Fuyuki-kun!" She called out and waved.

Both of them turned to look at her and Takeru smiled and waved back but Tsuchiura walked away. Takeru followed after Tsuchiura. That was weird...

" What's wrong?" Yumiko asked.

" Nothing... just that Tsuchiura-kun seems to be ignoring me..." Hino whispered.

" Really?" Yumiko asked.

It was then that Hino remembered that she hadn't returned Tsuchiura his handkerchief. So during recess, she went to look for him. He wasn't in the class nor was he in the canteen. So she went to the library. She was looking around when she spotted him by the window, talking to Takeru. She approached them.

" Tsuchiura-kun." She greeted.

She saw him look at her and then he stood up immediately.

" Anything you want?" He asked Takeru.

Takeru shook his head and then Tsuchiura ignored Hino and walked past her. Hino watched him leave and wondered what was wrong.

" Is he in a bad mood today?" She asked Takeru.

" No... weird... I wonder why he ignored you as well." Takeru told her.

Then Hino chased after Tsuchiura, determined to find out why. He was walking down the stairs, she ran over and knocked into a few students. She apologised and chased after him. 

" Tsuchiura-kun!" She called out.

But he didn't seem to hear her or was ignoring her. She raced down the stairs, as fast as she could. Boy... he did walk fast. But in the process... she tripped over a step and fell forward. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself to hit the wall or floor. But then she felt herself knock into someone. She opened her eyes to see that Tsuchiura had cushioned her fall with himself. They were at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed injured.

" I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked.

She leaned in a bit and Tsuchiura seem rather taken back. That's when Hino noticed how close they were... That's when Hino remembered that they... had kissed... Hino's hand touched her lips as she blushed. No... it couldn't be... and it was her who kissed him first... Oh no... She was so distracted... she didn't even notice Tsuchiura standing up. 

" Ryoutaro!"

" Kaho-chan?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Takeru race down the stairs and Yumiko and Kuromi approaching her. 

" I'm fine." Tsuchiura told Takeru.

And then Hino found herself wondering off again. She didn't even hear what Yumiko and Kuromi said.

" Kahoko, are you alright? You look... flushed." Kuromi asked. 

Hino didn't answer. 

" Are you injured?" Takeru asked her.

Hino found herself so embarrassed that she didn't dare look at Tsuchiura.

" I'm fine." Hino whispered and then she turned and ran off. 

" Kaho-chan?" Yumiko asked.

Then Kuromi gave chase, Yumiko turned to Tsuchiura.

" Thank you for saving Kahoko." Yumiko told him.

He nodded and watched Yumiko run off as well.

" What happened? And why are you avoiding Hino? She was chasing after you..." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura didn't answer, instead he continued walking towards the canteen. Takeru wasn't that blind, he knew something happened between those two.

* * *

Hino raced into the bath room and locked herself in a cubical. She closed the cover over the toilet bowl and sat down. Her hand fled to touch her lips... And she blushed... She was an idiot... how come she didn't realise it? How could she forget about something like that? She thought back about then... it was raining... and they kissed... No.. she kissed him first... Oh my... what was wrong with her? 

Her first kiss... just... got... taken? No... it was not like it was a forceful kiss... It was gentle... and yet why didn't she remember it? Was it because she was still upset over the fact that Yamato and Kuromi, her best friend are together? No... he must have thought that she kissed him because she was upset... and was looking for a substitute or something... No... it can't be... 

A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts. 

" Kaho-chan, are you in there?" Yumiko asked.

Hino wondered if she should open the door and tell Yumiko about it... But... she didn't want Kuromi to know how she felt... about Yamato... Gosh... what have she done? She felt so bad and guilty that she kissed Tsuchiura... And she had no idea why she did it...

" Kaho-chan, are you alright?" Yumiko asked from outside.

Hino sighed and shook her head... She have to face the problem... Running wasn't going to solve the problem. She took in a deep breath and unlocked the door.

" Kaho-chan, are you alright?" Yumiko asked.

Hino forced a smile and went out to wash her hands. 

" Are you alright... I have never seen you run off like that. Did something happen?" Yumiko asked.

Hino wondered if she should tell her... then Kuromi came in and she decided not to say a single word.

" Kahoko, is something wrong?" Kuromi asked, looking worried.

Hino shook her head and wondered how she was going to face Tsuchiura, from now on.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading, hahas don't worry, there's more to come and the plot thickens a bit. Will a third party turn up? Please read and review. 

* * *


	4. The Third Party

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 3: The Third Party**

Author's note: So, the plot thickens and will it be more complex when another guy comes into the picture? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

" According to the legend..."

Hino wasn't even paying attention to what the school teacher was talking about. She rested her head on her desk and was playing with her pen. She was bored and confused. Every time she closed her eyes she could see that scene again and she couldn't help remember the kiss. She was the one who kissed him first and... it was her very first kiss. Her hand fled to touch her lips. What did it felt like? She couldn't really remember but it felt pleasant to be held like that. Especially in his strong arms, he seem experienced at this sort of things.

_Of course he was, he had a girlfriend before, no?_ She thought to herself.

She sighed and closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate on the teacher's voice. But she couldn't, the scene was automatically replayed in her mind again and again. How they kissed with the rain outside... to think of it, it was kind of romantic. Hino smiled a little.

" Hino-san!"

Hino jumped when the textbook was slammed down on her table. She looked up at the teacher.

" Day dreaming in class?"

" No, I..."

" You shall go to detention today, after school."

" But..."

The teacher already walked away. Hino sighed and wondered what she could do to pass time in detention class.

* * *

" It's not like you Kahoko. Is something wrong? You have been acting strangely since yesterday." Kuromi told her.

Hino shook her head and wondered what to have for recess.

" Are you ill?" Yumiko asked.

" No, I'm fine. Just distracted." Hino whispered.

" Is it because of the homework? Or is it the end of year examination stress?" Yumiko asked.

" No, it's not that... it's just..." She trailed off and wondered what she should say.

" Kuromi."

They turned to see Yamato approach them. Hino looked away and tried not to think too much into it. She was going to get over him... eventually. Yumiko nudged her, a signal to leave Kuromi and Yamato alone. Hino sighed and looked at the sandwiches, the egg one was the last one. She reached to take it, when her hand touched someone else's. She immediately jumped back and saw that it was Tsukimori Len.

" Tsukimori-kun, your... startled me." She told him.

" Sorry, you can have it if you want it."

Hino shook her head.

" Go ahead, I'm still deciding what to have."

So Len did take it and walked off to pay for it at the cashier. Hino sighed and looked at the food rack... What should she have?

" If you ponder any longer, they will ask you to queue again."

She turned to see Takeru.

" Fuyuki-kun." She greeted.

He smiled at her and looked at the food rack.

" Are you a health conscious female?" He asked.

" What? No..."

" Then I believe this will do you fine."

He placed a burger on her tray and started taking his, it looked like an amount for two people. If he was here... that means... Hino's heart sank she will have to make an excuse to avoid seeing him. She didn't want to be caught up in an embarrassing moment again. She turned to look around the canteen, her eyes scanning to find Tsuchiura. But she couldn't seem to find him and hence she sighed in relief.

" What is it with you two?" Takeru asked.

" Huh?" Hino asked.

" You and Ryoutaro."

Hino blinked and felt herself blush, the way he sounded... he must have mistaken them for a couple or something. Oh... how embarrassing!

" No... It's not like that." Hino told him.

He pulled her to the cashier with him.

" Really, you were looking around the canteen a few minutes ago and something tells me you are looking for him."

Hino wondered what she should say to defend herself.

" So... are you two a couple or something?" Takeru whispered.

Hino's face turned red and her purse slipped and fell to the floor. Oh dear, she bent to pick it up.

" Takeru, what's taking you so long?"

She froze, still squatting down, her hand nearly touching her purse that was on the ground.

" Oh, Ryoutaro."

_Shit... _She closed her eyes and wished he didn't see her. She then slowly opened her eyes and saw herself staring at someone's legs. She quickly looked down and reached out to take her purse. But someone had already taken it up for her. Puzzled she looked up and found herself staring directly at Tsuchiura. He was looking down at her. She gapped in shock but her eyes... automatically fell to his lips... _Oh dear... God help me._ She thought to herself as she quickly stood up and looked away. She tried not to face him, so that he wouldn't see the blush that was on her face.

" Is this yours?"

She realised that Takeru was the one who picked it up. But in the way they were standing... it did not make sense. She nodded and thanked him. She quickly paid for her food and in a rush to escape from another awkward moment, she took out a little bit too much money. And coins scattered all over the floor. _Dear... me... _

She bent down and started picking them up one by one. She kept on wishing Takeru and Tsuchiura had already left the cashier. At last, the last coin. She reached out to take it and her hand touched someone's. She looked up and saw that it was Tsukimori. She sighed in relief and stood up as he picked the last one up.

" Thank you." She told him.

He handled it to her. She smiled obviously aware that Takeru and Tsuchiura were already gone. She sighed in relief again and took her tray.

" I thought you left already." She told Tsukimori.

He shrugged and they walked together, while Hino scanned the canteen to find Kuromi and Yumiko. But she couldn't find them anywhere, it must be due to her delay at the cashier. She sighed and found an empty table.

" Tsukimori-kun, do you want to share the table with me?" She asked.

He didn't reply but merely sat down, she smiled as she sat down opposite him.

* * *

Takeru was trying to eat in peace, but he couldn't when his best friend looked so pissed.

" What is it with you?" Takeru asked.

" Nothing." Tsuchiura muttered.

Takeru looked at where he was staring and noticed why immediately. He had noticed how Tsuchiura's face changed immediately when he saw Tsukimori, and it grew darker when Tsukimori touched Hino's hand by accident. And how he looked like a volcano that has just erupted. Hino and Tsukimori were sharing a table together and she looked like she was enjoying his company. She was laughing as she chat and ate.

" She looks... happy." Takeru commented.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything, instead he gulped down his drink, probably in anger. Takeru smirked, he didn't know Tsuchiura get jealous so easily.

" So what is it with the two of you?" He asked.

" Nothing."

" Nothing? You look like you are going to take a gun and shoot his head off and you tell me nothing?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura stuffed his mouth with food instead of answering him.

" I thought you were avoiding her. Have seen you try all day. Which explains why you took the long route to the canteen and... walk across the hall one level above her classroom to get to the other side."

" I need the exercise." He muttered.

" Yes, judging from how much you eat." Takeru muttered.

He looked back at Hino.

" She seemed distracted as well."

He looked at Tsuchiura then back at Hino and he smiled. Something happened between the two of them that is making them act so strangely. Since none of them wants to tell him the truth, he will have to find out the truth by himself. He noticed that Tsukimori and Hino had finished their meal. They stood up and returned the trays together, while still deep in conversation.

" I'm done." Tsuchiura told him and stood up.

Takeru waved bye and watched as Tsuchiura seemed to follow the two of them. He smiled, his dear friend was indeed jealous. But at least he can eat in peace now. The bell rang to show that time was up. He sighed, what a waste of food.

* * *

Hino finally finished detention and was on her way home. She was tired after the long day and was looking forward to a warm hot bath before doing her homework. Then she saw Tsukimori. He seem to be packing his violin back into its case. She smiled and went over.

" You finished practicing?" She asked.

He nodded and closed the case.

" Are you going home?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Good, let's walk together then." She told him and smiled.

He didn't say anything, so Hino took that as an agreement. Then she heard the sound of the ice cream van, and it was driving away. No!

" Tsukimori-kun, I hope you are a good runner."

He stared at her, but she took his hand and dragged him to run with her.

" Wait up!" She called to the van and both of them chased after it. Well, Tsukimori wasn't very willing.

Likewise, they did chase it on time and got their ice cream. She treated him since she dragged him to run with her. And hence they walked and ate ice cream on the way home.

* * *

" Wish you were him?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything, but merely looked away. He had witnessed what happened outside the school gate through the library window.

" Weirdly you looked very angry during recess and now... amazingly you look... upset." Takeru commented.

" Leave me alone." Tsuchiura whispered and stood up.

" Hey, at least take your books if you are leaving." Takeru reminded him.

He paused and turned back to look at him.

" Do you think... they suit?" He asked him.

Takeru wondered what kind of question that was.

" As in Hino and that blue haired guy?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura nodded.

" Well I don't know him well enough to judge. But from what I saw... he seems to like her." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura looked away and started packing his bag.

" What's important is how she feels, no?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura didn't answer instead he left the library. Takeru sighed, first he looked like a jealous lover and now... he looked like one who was ready to back out and let the blue hair guy win. Honestly, he didn't like him as well. But... the choice is still Hino's. However he wouldn't be considered a choice if he backs out now.

* * *

It was the next day and Hino was getting her books for her lesson. She looked at her timetable and started taking out books that she needed for the whole day.

" Kahoko."

She turned and smiled at Kuromi.

" Morning."

" Morning." Kuromi greeted.

Kuromi opened her locker and started taking out books as well.

" Kahoko..."

" Yes?" Hino asked.

" I have been wondering... well..." Kuromi looked to the right as if trying to form her next words.

" Yes?" Hino asked again.

She closed her locker and placed the lock back.

" Well Yamato and I are going out tomorrow after school and we wondered if you want to come along. I asked Yumiko, but she was busy. So, do you want to come?" Kuromi asked.

" Oh... But I don't want to be a gooseberry."

_And plus... I don't really want to see Shiroda-kun._ Hino thought to herself.

" Well, we can make it a double date. Why don't you think about it and ask someone to come along?" Kuromi asked.

" I will... think about it."

" Kahoko."

Hino looked at Kuromi.

" Yumiko and I know that you seem distracted lately. And so I suggested we go out and have fun and relax. And mostly, take a break from all the homework and studies." Kuromi told her.

" Oh, I'm sorry I made the two of you worried, but I'm fine."

Kuromi didn't look convinced.

" Hino! Akiyo-san!"

They turned to see Takeru waving at them and likewise, Tsuchiura was behind Takeru. Hino smiled and waved back, but she noticed how Tsuchiura looked away. Takeru approached them and hence he followed.

" Morning." Takeru greeted.

They greeted him back and Takeru started opening his locker.

" Say... Did you catch the ice cream van yesterday?" Takeru asked.

Hino blinked and noticed that Kuromi frowned at her.

" Oh, yeah, we managed to catch it in the end. It was a rather long run but I guess it was worth it." Hino told Takeru and smiled.

She couldn't help notice that Tsuchiura looked distracted. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever...

" Tsuchiura-kun?" She asked.

He didn't answer but merely watched as Takeru took his books out.

" Kahoko, why not ask one of them?" Kuromi whispered to her.

Hino flushed a little.

" I'm afraid I'm not that close to them and they may misunderstand my intention." Hino whispered back.

" Why don't I ask for you? Which one should I ask for you?" Kuromi asked.

Hino shook her head and made excuses to try to stop Kuromi. But Kuromi was determined. As Kuromi walked over to the guys, Hino feared that she would ask Tsuchiura and she hate having to go on a double date with him. And it's already awkward around him, she didn't want to feel bad the whole day if he did come along. And how could she avoid him if technically they are on a double date. She saw Tsukimori walking over and she immediately jumped at the opportunity.

" Tsukimori-kun!" She said rather loudly for Kuromi's sake and waved at him.

" Morning." She greeted and smiled as he approached.

He nodded back at her and saw Takeru and Tsuchiura, who was glaring at him.

" Say... Tsukimori-kun... I have a favour to ask."

She led him away to a corner and started talking to him, and she kept an eye on Kuromi to make sure she didn't ask Tsuchiura.

" Is she close with that guy?" Takeru asked Kuromi.

" They met in the concours. But I don't really like him... he's kind of cold to others." Kuromi commented.

She looked at Tsuchiura and noticed that he was staring at the two of them. She turned and looked at Tsukimori and Hino. Hino was smiling and laughed as the two of them talked. She looked at Tsuchiura again and then back at Hino and then she realised that he likes Hino. She wondered if she should confront him, after all she was Hino's friend.

" I will see you later then!" Hino told Tsukimori and waved goodbye.

She then went to join Kuromi.

" I asked Tsukimori-kun and he agreed." Hino whispered to her.

" I see..." Kuromi's attention was on Tsuchiura.

Hino looked where she was looking and her eyes met Tsuchiura's and she quickly looked away. Tsuchiura picked up some of the books and waited for Takeru to close the locker.

" Well, see you two later." Takeru told them and waved goodbye.

But Tsuchiura didn't even respond, instead he just left.

" He... seems cold lately." Kuromi told Hino.

" Really?" Hino asked, of course she noticed. But she didn't know why he was avoiding her, could it be the same reason why she was avoiding him?

" I mean he used to talk to you a lot. And you two sort of clicked."

" Clicked?" Hino asked.

" Never mind, so tomorrow after school?" Kuromi asked.

Hino nodded and smiled. Kuromi noticed that she looked rather happy. But she wondered if it was because she was going with Tsukimori or was it because of something else? Hino was relieved that she didn't have to spend almost half of a day with Tsuchiura. Imagine how awkward it would be.

* * *

It was recess time and Hino and Yumiko bought their bentos and hence was eating in class. Kuromi made an excuse to go to the restroom and instead went to Tsuchiura's class. Likewise, she found him inside, with Takeru.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" She called out from the door.

He stood up and went over to the door. She looked out of the corridor to make sure Hino and Yumiko were not in sight.

" Can we talk?" Kuromi asked.

Tsuchiura looked back at Takeru and then nodded at her. Kuromi led him to the roof of the school building. And after making sure they were alone she looked at him.

" Yes?" He asked her.

" Do you like Kahoko?" She asked.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything, instead he placed his hands on the railing and looked down at the view below.

" Do you like her?" Kuromi pressed.

" So what if I do?" He asked.

Kuromi went to stand beside him.

" Well, I'm sure you are aware that this year is the last year." She told him.

He nodded.

" So... are you going to confess?" Kuromi asked.

Tsuchiura looked at her and sighed.

" Probably not."

" Why not?" Kuromi asked.

" I..."

He trailed off.

" Well... I don't think she sees me more than a friend." Tsuchiura whispered.

" But... if you don't tell her she won't know. And I know that Kahoko is rather slow, especially when it comes to relationships."

" It doesn't matter." Tsuchiura told her.

Kuromi sighed. _And here I was, thinking they could make a good couple._ Kuromi thought to herself.

" Why are you confronting me?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Well, I am her friend and I wish to see her happy."

He frowned at her.

" Anyway, if you need my help, I will gladly help you."

" Right..."

They were silent for a while.

" It's the last year, maybe you should consider telling her how you feel." Kuromi told him.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything.

" And... er... I asked Hino to go on a double date with me and Yamato. She asked Tsukimori-kun to go with her." Kuromi told him.

He nodded and turned, his hand tucked into the pocket of his school pants.

" Is that all?" He asked.

" Aren't you going to do something about it?" Kuromi asked.

" There's no need to." Tsuchiura whispered.

" Why?" Kuromi asked.

" Because there's nothing I can do about it if she likes him. Plus I do not want to ruin our friendship."

Kuromi frowned as he turned to leave.

" You are just going to stand there and watch them without doing anything?" Kuromi called out.

" I guess that's how it has been from the start."

Kuromi was silent, what kind of a friend was she, when she had never noticed that Tsuchiura likes Hino until now? Thinking back now, he seemed to be her guardian angel. Forever someone who watches over her from the sidelines. Surely... he didn't want to admit defeat, but he had already thrown in the towel before he even tried.

* * *

Tsuchiura was walking down the stairs when he saw Takeru waiting there for him.

" You overheard?" Tsuchiura asked looking down at his friend.

Takeru nodded and sighed.

" Well, at least a friend of Hino's knows now. She can help you in the future." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura shook his head as he walked down the stairs.

" No, I believe I don't need her help. Be it in the future or now." Tsuchiura told him.

" Why not?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura sighed as he continued walking down, Takeru followed beside him.

" Because... I have a feeling she likes Tsukimori. And no matter how much I dislike him, who she wants to be with is her choice."

" And you are going to give her up, to him? Just like that? You didn't even tried." Takeru exclaimed rather loudly.

Tsuchiura was silent, he kept on asking himself, if what he was doing a right thing to do. He thought about it last night... She did seem to like Tsukimori and he confirmed it this morning. And when Kuromi told him Hino asked Tsukimori to go on the double date... it was all he needed to hear.

" Ryoutaro!"

He stopped and looked back at his friend.

" Yes?"

" I didn't know you as a guy who runs away from his troubles." Takeru whispered.

Tsuchiura thought about it again and was sure... he made a right choice. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and it's already been tense since the kiss.

_If she didn't like you, why did she kiss you?_ A voice in his head told him.

Yes, why? He wanted to know as well, but judging from what happened that day, she probably didn't even know what she was doing.

" What are you going to do from now on?" Takeru asked.

" Like usual, we are still friends. Except she doesn't know that I have feelings for her."

" Won't it hurt to see her with another guy?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura looked down and sighed, yes it will hurt. But... what can he do? She didn't feel anything for him, he was sure. And she only treated him as a good friend of hers. That was all...

_What about the kiss?_ The voice in his head asked.

_Forget it ever happened and life goes on. Plus, it was indeed the last year. Maybe he should concentrate on his studies instead._ He thought to himself.

" I still think you should at least try." Takeru told him.

" My mind's made up, Takeru... It's already a closed topic."

Takeru watched as Tsuchiura walked down the stairs even more. When he was gone, Takeru turned and slammed his fist down on the railing.

" That idiot, he thinks he's right in letting her go." Takeru muttered to no one.

" How can you give up just because there's another guy involved? How can you give up when you didn't even tried?" Takeru said out loud.

" Ryoutaro, what's gotten into you? It's so unlike you."

* * *

The school bell rang to signal the end of school. Students burst out of their classrooms and made their way home. But unlucky for them, it was raining heavily outside. Hino was searching in her bag for her umbrella.

" Oh no, I remembered packing it in this morning!"

She ransacked her bag again. Oh no, she didn't bring one. How was she going to go home in this heavy rain without one? She sighed and hit her head, this was the result for her carelessness. Great, her mother was going to scold her for running in the rain.

" Kaho-chan, are you done?" Yumiko asked.

" Er... yeah, I'm coming."

She closed her bag and went over to join Yumiko and Kuromi.

" I... couldn't find my umbrella." She told them softly.

" Oh dear we didn't bring an extra one." Yumiko told her.

Hino looked upset, looks like she really had no choice but to run home.

" I was going to pack an extra one, but I thought you would bring yours and hence I left it out. And judging from this heavy rain, it's impossible to share an umbrella." Kuromi told her.

" Oh, it's my own fault for being so careless."

" Are you going to run back? Or are you going to stay and wait for the rain to become lighter?" Yumiko asked.

" I don't know... But judging from the dark skies, I fear it will rain for hours." Hino exclaimed.

Then she sighed... good luck to her, she had no choice but to run now.

" Is there anyone you know who would bring an extra one?" Yumiko asked.

Hino shook her head and sighed.

" Don't worry about me, why don't you two go first?" Hino asked.

Yumiko and Kuromi looked concerned.

" Why don't we ask around for you?" Kuromi asked.

"No, it's okay. I can manage."

" But you might catch a cold and miss school tomorrow." Yumiko told her.

" Well... I can only pray that it doesn't happen." Hino told them and forced a smile.

" Oh, I'm going to the lockers first." Hino told them and turned to go down the stairs.

As she neared the lockers, she stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Tsuchiura and he was alone there. Takeru wasn't around or anywhere near him. Oh dear... She turned and looked around for a place to hide. No, what was she doing? She couldn't avoid him forever... Besides... it wasn't his fault they kissed. It was hers... why was she even avoiding him? She took in a deep breath, yes maybe she should go and apologise? But she hadn't really talked to him for days... But he was avoiding her as well... maybe she had to make the first move and end this awkward atmosphere between them and... this avoiding each other thing. She took in a deep breath turned and went over.

" Hi." She greeted.

He looked up and nodded at her. She opened her locker and placed her books inside. She thought she kept it in her locker, but that wasn't the case. She sighed as her last chance of going home without being soaked in the rain vanished.

" It's raining so heavily outside."

" Did you bring an umbrella?"

" Of course I did!"

She overheard the girls what the girls that walked past her said. And she felt a bit bad that she didn't pack it in. She sighed again... maybe it wasn't so bad to run home... It could serve as a form of exercise. Yes, exercise!

" Did you bring an umbrella?"

She turned and blinked at Tsuchiura, did he just talked to her? She smiled inside, at least they started talking, it was a start.

" No... I forgot to pack it in." She whispered.

She closed her locker and tried not to look miserable.

" I guess I will just have to run home."

" In this rain?" He asked.

She forced a smile and nodded. She watched as he opened his bag and handled his umbrella to her.

" Oh no, I can't take yours, how will you go home?" She asked.

" I brought an extra one."

" Oh..."

She took it from him.

" Thank you, Tsuchiura-kun."

He nodded and turned to leave.

" Wait, why do you bring two?" She asked.

" Because there are often people who will forget to bring theirs." He told her.

" Oh." She blushed a little, knowing that he kind of hinted her.

" I will return it to you tomorrow." She told him.

He nodded and left her alone. She smiled as she looked down at the umbrella. At least she was save from being soaked in the rain.

" Kaho-chan, are you ready to go?" Yumiko asked.

" Oh, yeah."

" We asked around but... couldn't find an extra one." Yumiko told her.

" Oh it's okay. Someone already lent me."

" Who?" Yumiko asked.

" Oh dear, I forgot that I have to hand in the math assignment. You and Kuromi wait for me by the door, I will hand it in now." She told her.

Yumiko nodded and watched as Hino ran off towards the staff room.

" Hmm... who lent the umbrella to her?" Yumiko asked herself.

* * *

Kuromi was already by the door and Yumiko told her that Hino went to hand in her maths assignment.

" So like her to forget that she have to hand in homework on time." Kuromi commented.

Yumiko nodded. And that's when they saw Takeru and Tsuchiura. Yumiko smiled at waved at them.

" Waiting for Hino?" Takeru asked them.

The girls nodded and waved them goodbye. Takeru took out his umbrella and opened his. He turned to look at Tsuchiura and frowned when he didn't do the same.

" Where's your umbrella?" Takeru asked.

" I... didn't bring it." Tsuchiura lied.

Kuromi and Yumiko overheard their conversation.

" Didn't bring it? You never forgot to bring one, no matter where you went." Takeru exclaimed.

" It... must have slipped my mind when I packed my bag last night." He muttered.

Takeru frowned, it's not like Ryoutaro to forget his umbrella. He even called him last night to remind him to bring his, since the weather forecast predicted heavy rain in the afternoon.

" I think you won't be able to make it through this rain." Takeru commented.

" I will try."

With that Tsuchiura lifted and used his bag as a shelter.

" I sure hope you are able to turn up at school tomorrow." Takeru muttered.

And with that they left the school's shelter. Kuromi winced as she saw how the rain instantly drenched Tsuchiura. His bag was far too small to help him. And he walked! He didn't even run to try to get out of the rain faster.

" Oh my god, I hope he makes it back okay." Yumiko commented.

" I worry about his books." Kuromi told her.

Then Hino came down.

" Hey."

" You should have been here." Yumiko told her.

" What happened?" Hino asked.

" Well, Tsuchiura-kun didn't bring his umbrella and he used his bag as a shelter instead. But the rain was so heavy, the bag didn't do him any good. Plus his bag was small when compared to his size and he walked through the rain! I mean normal people who are in a rush to go home and have no umbrella will run home, no?" Yumiko told her.

Hino was utterly shocked to hear that... He said he had an extra one... He lied... She looked down at the umbrella that he lent her. Oh dear... she should have turned his offer down. She felt guilty... he might fall sick because of her!

" Kahoko?" Kuromi asked.

" Nothing, let's go then."

She couldn't help but pray that he didn't fall sick.

* * *

Takeru watched as his friend already admitted to his fate after a few minutes of trying to use his bag to shelter himself.

" I told you it's useless." Takeru commented.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything.

" Well, you are welcome to run first." Takeru told him.

But he continued walking beside him. Takeru sighed.

" I'm starting to feel that I'm talking to a wood block who is obviously unafraid of being drenched in the rain." Takeru said rather loudly.

They bid goodbye and Tsuchiura continued on his way. When he got home, he was indeed soaked to the skin. He dumped his bag down on the floor and immediately took a dry towel and dried his bag and checked the status of his books first. After making sure none of the books were wet. He went to take a long hot bath. In the meantime he thought about Hino. When he came out, freshly bath and dressed, he noticed that his parents were already home. Which was a surprise, they often came home late.

" Ryoutaro." His mother called out to him.

" Yes?" He asked.

" Can you come to the living room? Your father and I wish to talk to you."

He nodded and sat down on the sofa. He looked at his parents and wondered what they were going to tell him.

" Ryoutaro..." His father sighed and trailed off.

" Yes?" He asked, he looked at his father then at his mother.

" Ryoutaro... Your Father got promoted." His mother whispered.

" That's great news."

" Yes, but... Because of his job... he will have to go to the country of Singapore often." His mother whispered.

" And?" Tsuchiura asked... fearing what will come next.

" We have talked about it and... we decided that we are moving."

" Moving?" He said in disbelief.

" Yes." His father told him.

" To Singapore?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Yes."

He was utterly shocked speechless... He was moving... to another country... He... didn't know what to do.

" Ryoutaro, it's not going to be so bad. I heard that it's a fine country." His mother told him.

" No... it's not that. I... I'm just surprised by that decision."

" We know it's rather sudden. But we have thought it over and we felt that it was best this way."

" Why not till next year? After the exams?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Well, your father suggested that you study there instead. They have promising schools and institutes." His mother told him.

" I... need to think about this..."

" Of course, but the decision is final. We will move in a months' time." His father told him.

" A month?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

" Yes, we know it's rather sudden... It's not like we are not coming back, you can always come back here during your school holidays." His mother told him.

Tsuchiura stood up and left for his room. He shut the door and leaned against it. A month... he felt as if his days here were limited. What was he going to do? He didn't want to move... To a country he knew nothing about... a country where he knew no one and had no friends...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's note: Well now that Tsuchiura had to move, what will happen? Will Hino find out? Will Tsuchiura confess his love in this one month time? Will he stay? What will happen to the two of them? Find out next chapter. Please read and review!

* * *


	5. Bargain

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 4: Bargain**

Author's note: So... well Tsuchiura has a hard decision to make. His family have decided to move, and what can he do about it? Will he tell Hino about how he feels for her? Will Hino find out that he's moving? How will it change everything? Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

A month! He couldn't get it out of his head... he wanted to talk to someone... or express his feelings someway. He started pacing the room, A month! His parents have already made up their mind... There was no way he can persuade them not to move!

Tsuchiura was confused, upset and angry. Why of all times in the world do that have to tell him that now? It was going to change his life... especially when it was his last year! He still wanted to stay! He wanted to sit for the examinations like everyone else... he have his friends here. And there's Hino.

He slammed his fist on his desk. Shit! What will happen to her if he's gone? Who... will look after her for him? Who will be there for her when she's down? Wait... what the... Hino didn't asked him to protect her. He did it on his own and... she obviously didn't need him.

He looked up at the wall to see the poster of the piano competition this summer. And he signed up for it! Heck... why was fate so cruel to him? First off there's Hino and there's the fact that he's moving in a month and he's not able to go to the competition he's been looking forward to since the start of the year! He's... starting to lose everything he have... with this decision of theirs. Damn it, why did his father have to be promoted? Maybe he can convince him to turn the offer down... But heck, who didn't want to get promoted?

He picked up the phone and immediately dialed Takeru's number.

" Hello?"

" Takeru... can we talk?" He asked.

" What is this about?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura looked at the door to his room and figured this was something he didn't want to talk about when they are under the house.

" Can I come your house?"

" Is it that urgent Ryou?" Takeru asked.

" Yes."

Tsuchiura started to pace, what was he going to do?

" It's still raining heavily, if you really think it's that urgent. Then come over, and please do use an umbrella. And oh I think my mum would love to see you."

" Okay, I will be right over."

He hung up and left his room. He grabbed an umbrella and was putting on his shoes when his mother came out from the kitchen.

" Where are you going?" She asked.

" Out." He muttered.

" In this weather? Surely it can wait."

" No."

" Will you be back for dinner? I thought that we should celebrate your father's promotion." She told him.

He didn't want to celebrate, his life was starting to become a mess and she wanted to celebrate!?

" Maybe." He said it truthfully.

" Well, that's not a very good answer, Ryou." His mother muttered.

He looked away and opened the door.

" Bring your phone!" His mother called out.

He left the house and opened his umbrella before making his way to Takeru's house.

* * *

" I take it you aren't ill. You look... pissed." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura took off his shoes and went into the house.

" Oh, is that Tsuchiura-kun?"

Tsuchiura turned and greeted Takeru's mother.

" Fuyuki-san, it's nice to meet you again."

" Yes, it is... Look at you... you have grown so much. Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

" Er..."

" Mum!" Takeru hissed.

" Okay, I will leave the two of you alone. Say Tsuchiura-kun do you have a girlfriend?"

Tsuchiura looked at Takeru.

" No, not at the moment." He told her.

" Well that's saddening."

Takeru drew Tsuchiura aside.

" You should have said yes, she's been trying to match me with the daughters of her friends." Takeru muttered.

Then they went up the stairs to his room.

" So, what's so urgent?" Takeru asked.

" My dad got promoted... and we... are moving."

" MOVING!" Takeru exclaimed.

" Yes, to the country of Singapore."

" Oh, at least it's still a part of Asia."

" It's not that... we are moving in one month's time." Tsuchiura told him.

Takeru gapped.

" That's short. I thought it would be next year, after the exams."

" I thought and hoped so too, but he felt that the education there will be better for me." Tsuchiura told him.

" Well at least you are good at English."

Tsuchiura sighed, a part of him want to yell.

" I just feel so lost and confused..."

" It's not going to be that bad." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura knew that Takeru have been through it before.

" I felt upset that I had to leave too... but there's nothing I can do about it. And when I came back things changed, people changed and so have I." Takeru told him.

" I... just feel like my time's short. There's still so many thing I haven't done."

" Yes, like confessing to Hino." Takeru reminded him.

" No, it's not that..."

" Right... speaking of her... are you going to confess or tell her that you are moving?" Takeru asked.

" I... don't know." He admitted.

" Come on Ryoutaro! You have a month! That's like estimated 30 days, each day counts. You wouldn't want to regret it for the rest of your live!"

" It's not like I'm not coming back!" Tsuchiura told him.

" We never know, what if you don't?"

Tsuchiura hadn't really thought of that.

" You wouldn't want to live on for the rest of your life and regret that you didn't tell her and thinking that you could end up with her." Takeru told him.

" But..."

" No buts, Ryou! This is your last chance, you have to tell her. And even though I'm your good friend. I don't want to be the one to tell her that. It wouldn't be right... those words should come out from your mouth, not mine. I'm not a messenger and I do not intend to be one." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura thought about it... but... she seems so happy with Len.

" But she likes _him_."

" Him, as in that Tsukimori guy?" Takeru asked.

He nodded.

" I know you plan to give her up and let her be with Len and all... But this gives you even more reason to fight for her!"

" What for?!" He shouted, standing up.

" I'm leaving in a month, Takeru! I... don't want her to be caught in this long distance relationship thing! I have seen so many of them fail, they cannot withstand the challenge of time!"

Takeru was silent and Tsuchiura sat down again.

" That is if... she accepts you."

Tsuchiura didn't want to be reminded.

" Tell her, that's all I want you to do, during this one month." Takeru whispered.

" She's happier off without knowing."

" So you aren't going to tell her that you are moving as well?" Takeru asked.

" No, I think it's better this way. To... just disappear from her life. After all... I didn't play a very important part in her life. I was just there..."

Takeru sighed, part of him wanted to punch Tsuchiura and ask him to wake up.

" It's your life, your choice Ryou." Takeru whispered.

* * *

Tsuchiura returned home just in time for the celebration dinner. But he wasn't really in the mood to celebrate. He only have a month left...

" You look very depressed, son."

He turned to look at his father. He wasn't really paying attention to what his mother was saying.

" Are you upset that we are moving?" He asked.

Tsuchiura sighed and started pushing his food around the plate, he didn't feel like eating anything. He placed his fork down and leaned back against his chair instead.

" Why do I have to come too?" He asked his father.

" Well, I will be there for many months and both your mother and I agree that even though you are old enough, you cannot really look after yourself well. And it will be troublesome for me to fly around all the time."

" Why can't mum stay and look after me?" Tsuchiura asked.

" She wanted a change in the environment as well. Besides... she mentioned that you... seem depressed lately."

" I'm not." He assured his father.

" We thought it was the examination's stress. Hence we thought that moving will be a good choice. You will study there and maybe their examinations will be at a different time. You can make new friends and learn new things."

" But what about here? I... never wanted to move." Tsuchiura told him.

" The decision is final, Ryou. You have a month."

Tsuchiura looked at his mother, who looked rather worried as well.

" Ryou, I know that this decision is rather shocking, but you have to accept it." She whispered.

" There's this... piano competition this summer." Tsuchiura told them.

" Yes, we saw the poster on your wall." His mother told him.

" Can we delay the move a little? I signed up for it and... I want to take part in it." He told them.

His mother and his father exchanged looks. He knew it was a bad excuse, but he really wanted to take part in it. It would... be his last competition in Japan... if he never returned.

" Will we... come back?" He asked them.

" I have no idea, Ryou. If we like the country well, maybe we won't." His father told him.

His heart sank, he will never see Hino again...

" Ryou... You know very well that both of us gave up our love for music, for work, family and love..." His mother told him.

He nodded, his mother and father used to be musicians, they played the piano very well. They were going to be famous, but they gave up halfway. He didn't know why, but when he asked his mother, she would say she gave up music for love. They love story was a rather... weird one. They started out as fierce rivals, since both were talented and excellent at the piano. But somehow things changed. Tsuchiura didn't really know the details, he stopped asking when he was young. They wouldn't tell him a single thing anyway.

" We wanted you to excel in what we used to do best." She whispered.

Which was true, they taught him the piano when he was very young. And his mother was very disappointed when he stopped playing. Of course he could tell she was happy to know that he continued. But... he felt guilty that he couldn't really meet their expectations. He never really won before.

" But we know that we cannot force you to do what you want."

All of them looked at the empty shelve that his mother left for him. It was left there, for the trophies he won. But he didn't win any...

" I used to hope you would win someday... but I guess I gave up a long time ago." His mother whispered.

He thought about the competition and the fact that he was moving. Maybe he could...

" I want to take part in it." He told them again.

" Don't force yourself, Ryou." His father whispered.

" No, I'm not."

He stood up and his parents looked at him.

" I will win, for you two and for myself. However, I have a condition."

" Name it." His mother told him.

" If I win, I do not wish to move. I... can take care of myself very well. I have been doing it for so long now. Since none of you actually return home before 12 midnight." He added the last line.

" As in... you want to stay here by yourself?" His mother asked.

" Yes..." He answered.

His parents exchanged looks and his father sighed.

" Very well, we will delay the move for the time being, till after the competition. However Ryou, if you do not win, we will move immediately." His father told him.

" I understand."

" When I say win, I mean first place." His father reminded him.

" Of course, if you will excuse me."

He left to return to his room. He was smiling inside, yes, he delayed the move. Now... he have to practice hard and he must... win!

* * *

His mother sighed and looked at her husband.

" At least... for once he stands up for what he wants to do."

" What if he does win?"

She thought about it, about time they filled the shelve up. But she didn't want to force Tsuchiura to do anything he didn't like.

" I will stay back with him. Maybe I should resign... I keep on feeling that our work is the reason why our son is so distant to us." She told him.

" And also why he's the only child?" He asked.

" Maybe..."

Tsuchiura wanted a sibling when he was very young... but it wasn't possible, with the two of them so busy at work...

" That poor child... he was always alone at home..." She whispered.

" Isn't that why we wanted to move too? To make it up to Ryou, after so many years of not being there for him." Her husband told her.

She nodded and wondered if she should hope that Tsuchiura will win the competition or not.

* * *

The next day,

" You seem... happy." Takeru concluded.

Tsuchiura smiled as he continued humming.

" What happened after you left my house? Hino kissed you?" Takeru asked.

" Takeru!"

" Okay, fine... it's not Hino is it?" Takeru asked.

" No. I made a bargain with my parents." Tsuchiura told him.

" A bargain?" Takeru asked.

" Let's just say I got my music talent from them. My mother always wanted me to win something at a music competition... So, I made a bargain. If I do win the competition, I will stay back in Japan." He told Takeru.

" They agreed?" Takeru asked.

" Yes."

" And if you don't?"

" We will move immediately." He said bitterly.

" Doesn't that mean you must win?" Takeru asked.

" Yes, and I will." Tsuchiura told him, sounding confident.

" No wonder you are so happy. How long more to the competition?" Takeru asked.

" 6 weeks." Tsuchiura answered.

" Well, I believe you will be practicing from now on?" Takeru asked.

" I haven't picked a piece yet." Tsuchiura told him.

" What's the theme?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura sighed.

" Why are you sighing?" Takeru asked.

" The theme is something to remember."

" That's... easy." Takeru commented.

" No, it's not. How can you express that into music? I need a really good piece." He muttered.

" Well... you still have a little time left."

Tsuchiura nodded.

" Are you going to tell Hino that you might be moving?" Takeru asked.

" Well... maybe I will tell her, if I do lose."

" I'm in a dilemma." Takeru announced.

" Why?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Because if you win, you will never tell Hino how you feel. And if you lose, you might, and I might never see you again. So tell me, which side should I be on?" Takeru asked.

" The winning side."

Takeru sighed.

" I do want you to stay, Ryou, but... do you have a reason to stay?" Takeru asked.

" Of course, the examinations, my friends, you are here..."

" You seem to be running away for so long... and you still continue to do so. Hence wouldn't it be better if you do leave?" Takeru whispered.

Tsuchiura didn't hear him as he was depressed with what he saw. Takeru turned and saw that Tsukimori was helping Hino to hold her books as they walked. They were chatting happily. Then Hino turned a little and spotted them.

" Let's go."

Tsuchiura picked up his books. Since they have to return to class and if will only be a long way round if they took the other exit, they had no choice but to face Hino. Hino smiled and looked as if she wanted to greet them, but Tsuchiura walked right past her and disappeared up the stairs. Takeru watched as his friend walked off, he looked kind of pissed.

" Is something wrong?" Hino asked him.

" No, not at all."

Hino then took out an umbrella. She looked at it and handled it to Takeru.

" Can you help me to return it to Tsuchiura-kun? I'm glad... that he didn't fall sick." Hino told him.

Takeru frowned but took the umbrella, he watched as Tsukimori and Hino left. Takeru looked down to realise that Tsuchiura had lent his umbrella to Hino yesterday. No wonder... Tsuchiura must be disappointed to see them together. He made his way up the stairs. Tsuchiura was waiting for him.

" Hino wants to return you this."

He took his umbrella and nodded.

" She says that she's glad that you didn't fall sick." Takeru told him.

" She found out?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Found out what?"

Tsuchiura opened his mouth to speak, but Takeru cut in.

" That you didn't have an extra one and lent her yours?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura nodded, Takeru sighed.

" She's going out with Tsukimori, no?" Tsuchiura asked.

" I think so."

" I see..."

Tsuchiura turned and walked back towards his class. Takeru sighed, he wanted to know... if Hino felt anything for him.

* * *

The next teacher wasn't here yet and hence the students went off to find their friends to talk. Hino sighed and closed her textbook... she was tired, she didn't sleep well last night.

" Kahoko, are you alright?" Kuromi asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

" Are you still coming for the double date?" Kuromi asked.

" Yup." Hino told her and smiled.

Kuromi smiled a little and Yumiko came to join them.

" Hey, it's Tsuchiura-kun's class that's out in the field." She informed them.

" Oh..." Hino muttered.

It must be their PE lesson now, likewise many people crowded by the windows to get a good look.

" Why is everyone so excited?" Kuromi asked.

" Well, we have to admit, his class plays the best soccer." Yumiko told them.

" Yes, but it's a bit extreme, standing there and squeezing through the crowd to get a better look." Kuromi muttered, crossing her arms.

" Well... you have to admit, which girl doesn't like an athletic guy?" Yumiko asked.

Hino just wished that the teacher was here soon. The girls were cheering and so were the guys and Hino was a bit curious to see how the game was going on.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" Some of the girls exclaimed and waved.

He must have looked up? Hino stood up and squeezed through the crowd of girls and looked out of the window. Yumiko squeezed in through to stand beside her.

" Oh look!"

Tsuchiura scored another goal and the girls in Hino's class were cheering and shouting his name, like some crazy fans of his. Hino frowned, since when was he so popular?

" Looks like Tsuchiura-kun's getting more popular among the girls." Yumiko told her.

" Yeah... "

Then Tsuchiura stopped and looked up and the girls started shouting his name and waving like mad. Hino and Yumiko tried to get out of the crowd as the girls pushed forward to get a better look.

" Well at least everyone knows that he's a good catch." Yumiko told her.

" Oh?" Hino asked.

Yumiko sighed and closed her eyes.

" I wonder if there's someone he likes." She told Hino.

Hino had no idea... but she wondered what kind of person she would be like. Would she be like his ex girlfriend? She noticed that Kuromi was looking at her.

" She's one lucky girl." Yumiko told Hino and opened an eye to look at her.

Hino didn't say anything.

" Don't you think so?" Yumiko asked.

" I... er... have no idea." Hino admitted.

" Oh come on Kaho-chan! He's tall, he's good at sports, studies and he plays the piano very well. To top it off, he's very handsome! He's a great catch!" Yumiko told her.

Hino hadn't really thought much about Tsuchiura.

" Don't you think so?" Yumiko asked again.

" Yeah, I guess so..." Hino whispered.

Yumiko and Kuromi exchanged looks, then the girls started cheering again. And the teacher came in right at the moment.

" What are all of you doing? Crowding by the window? Get to your seats."

Everyone flooded to their seats and the lesson started. But Hino had no idea why... she was feeling so... troubled... She thought about what Yumiko said and how the girls in her class reacted to Tsuchiura... Was he really a good catch? If he was, why was he still single? But all these times, Hino hadn't really viewed him as... a guy... she viewed him as a friend. And today... she felt as if she was a little bit blind... to not notice what the girls notice about Tsuchiura.

The lessons ended and it was recess and the girl who sat next to Hino was talking to her friend about Tsuchiura.

" He plays soccer so well, too bad he left the soccer team. Rumor has it... they couldn't win without him as the star player on the team."

" Really? That's saddening to hear. Oh, but don't you think he's _so_ cute?"

" Totally, and did you see how he played just now?"

" Of course! He shines like a star in the field. Who could miss him?"

And somehow... Hino felt a bit bad to eavesdrop on them... but she felt a bit disappointed in herself... If everyone says that he's that good, why wasn't she attracted to him? _Because he's just a friend?_ She answered herself. Or was it because... he wasn't her type? But what was her type? She thought about Yamato and compared him to Tsuchiura. She was still comparing them when Kuromi came to find her.

" You look troubled, are you alright?" Kuromi asked.

" I'm fine... just... confused I guess."

" Why?" Kuromi asked.

" I don't know, Kuromi... It's like..."

Then she saw Tsuchiura and Takeru walk across the corridor, outside their class. And the girls started rushing out of the class to greet him. She watched as the girls tried to get his attention and all. And he seems to be in a hurry to leave. Hino looked at Tsuchiura and tried to open her eyes bigger to stare at him. What is it about him that she didn't see or notice before? Yes... he wasn't so bad... He's kind... and... they kissed before...

That's when Hino realised it... They were so busy avoiding each other after the kiss happened that she felt as if he's very distant from her. And when she really looks at him now... she felt as if she didn't know him anymore...

" Tsuchiura-kun!" She called out.

But the girls in her class were all shouting at the same time, no one would be able to hear her. She sighed as he left with Takeru.

" Don't you think it's weird that he became popular in like a day?" Kuromi asked.

" I don't know... surely there's something we missed out?" Hino asked.

* * *

It was after school and likewise, Hino did go for the double date. She had a great time as well, she and Tsukimori will often leave on their own to give Yamato and Kuromi some time alone. And they will chat and stuff. Then she went home after the whole thing. Tsukimori offered to walk her home, but she declined. She walked past the park... to the stairs where she remembered that she had sprained her ankle and that Tsuchiura was there to help her... and she cried in his arms... Then she walked to the playground and remembered that night... where it was raining so heavily... and he was there for her as well... She then walked to the shelter... where they kissed.

Her hand fled to touch her own lips... yet somehow... she was confused as to how she felt. Today when she met Yamato again, she didn't feel that sad anymore. And... Yamato did pull her away to talk to her.

" I'm sorry things between us didn't work out." He told her.

She shook her head and smiled.

" No, I think you and Kuromi are a great couple." She told him honestly.

Yamato smiled at her and Hino was happy for them. They really were a great couple. Besides, maybe she just wasn't meant to be with Yamato... She sighed and turned to leave. She was walking near her house when a guy walked out of the shadows to stop in front of her. She realised that it was Takeru.

" Fuyuki-kun?" She asked.

" Hino, can we talk?" Takeru asked.

Hino nodded, it wasn't wise to invite him into her house, her mother will misunderstand him as her boyfriend. So they went to the park and sat down on a bench instead.

" Is something wrong?" She asked him.

" It's about Ryou." Takeru whispered.

Hino blinked, why was Takeru talking to her about Tsuchiura?

" Er... what about Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked.

" He... he's moving... in 6 weeks." Takeru whispered.

" Moving? 6 weeks?" Hino said in shock.

" Yes..."

" Where is he moving to?" Hino asked.

" He's moving to Singapore." Takeru told her.

Hino couldn't believe it... Tsuchiura was moving to another country...

" Why... are you telling me this?" Hino asked softly.

" Because... I tried to persuade him to stay... but... I didn't succeed. Since... you are one of his closer friends, maybe you can persuade him to stay." Takeru told her.

Hino thought about it... he was moving in 6 weeks?

" I know it's a shock, I was shocked to find out as well. But..."

Takeru sighed and looked up at the night sky.

" Maybe he will listen to you."

* * *

Hino returned home and lied down on her bed. She was feeling rather depressed. She couldn't believe that Tsuchiura was moving... And... she wondered how to persuade him to stay. But if Takeru couldn't do it, what makes him think she could persuade him? She was confused as to what to do.

* * *

Tsuchiura was trying to find the right piece for the competition but... he couldn't figure out which one to choose. He discarded a book and picked up another one and looked through it. Nothing... nothing was coming to his mind as he looked through the music scores.

" Ryou-chan!"

He froze and turned to look at the door. His mother switched on the lights and stared down at him. Apparently, his mother was very supportive of him, since he told them about the bargain.

" Reading in the dark is bad for your eyes. What will happen if you have to wear spectacles?" She exclaimed.

He sighed and picked up another book. Likewise, his parents made a piano room, so called. It was mainly a room filled with shelves of piano music scores and a grand black piano in the middle.

" Are you having a hard time finding a piece?" His mother asked.

Tsuchiura nodded, his mother cleared the books away and sat down on the floor beside him.

" It's been a while since I saw you work so hard on music."

He forced a smile and flipped through the book briefly.

" Do you remember the time when you were 5?"

Tsuchiura shook his head, weirdly, he found it hard to remember what it was like when he was younger.

" We used to play the piano together, remember?" His mother asked.

He shook his head again.

" We often play together on the weekends, since it's the only time when I'm free. I remember that you will always remind me to play with you and you will drag me here, no matter how hard I try to tell you that I'm busy."

He could picture himself as a young boy, dragging his mother to the piano room.

" And you will try to prove to me how much you have improved over the week."

Tsuchiura looked down and wondered why he didn't remember any of it. His mother sighed and looked at him.

" Then I started working on weekends as well and I kind of forgot about our little lesson together. And soon... you stopped asking me to play with you." She whispered.

No wonder, it must have been a rather disappointing memory, that could be why he didn't remember it. His mother sighed and looked down at her hands.

" I too don't remember when was the last time I played the piano. But when you told me last night that you want to win the piano competition, I was reminded of the time when you were five... and how we played together." She whispered.

Then she stood up and sighed again.

" Don't stay up too late, Ryou-chan." She told him and turned to leave.

" Wait... what piece was it?" Tsuchiura asked.

She smiled and walked over to the piano and lifted the cover.

" I may have rusted, so do not blame mummy." She told him.

And then she started playing on the right side of the piano. The melody sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't really figure out where he have heard it. Then he approached the piano and sat down on the seat and listened to what his mother was playing.

" I often play at the right side, while you played on the left." She told him.

He watched as her hands moved along the keys, he tried to recall the melody that was so familiar to him... Yes... it was coming back to him. He remembered that when he was a child, he will play the piano on the left side while someone else plays on the right. Every time he made a mistake, he will look to the right and sulk. And the person will smile at him and ask him to continue playing. But... somehow... he couldn't really remember the person's face. Yet... the person's hands... were the same as his mother's. That melody... he was slowly remembering it...

Yes they played during the weekends, but somehow they just stopped and... he felt that it wasn't fun to play the same tune alone and hence... stopped playing it. He reached out and started playing according to his memory... the memory he had when he was five. His mother looked a bit surprised that he joined in, but smiled. The melody filled the entire room... it was beautiful... Tsuchiura wondered why he couldn't remember this melody or the times when he played it with his mother.

" Ah, Ryou-chan... you still make the same mistake as last time." She told him and smiled.

He smiled a little, he had missed a key and she noticed. But they continued playing and he kind of got the hang of it. And it ended and he smiled and looked at his mother, like he was that same five year old boy again. He remembered, his mother will smile and pat him on his head, but now he was far too tall for her to do so.

" I have a sudden urge to pat you, Ryou-chan." His mother told him.

" You will have to stand on a stool to do so." Tsuchiura joked.

She smiled and nodded.

" My boy has grown up, that's a fact I cannot change. However, I don't want you to forget about this melody." She whispered.

" Why?" He asked.

She sighed and closed the cover of the piano.

" Because... it's the very same song... both your father and I didn't play... at our last competition." She told him.

He frowned, she hadn't really told him about their love story... and he stopped asking because he always got the same response.

" I'm sorry, Ryou-chan, that I kept our past from you. Because... I wasn't very proud of it... and I wasn't very proud of what I did." She whispered.

" Can you tell me?" He asked her softly.

" I planned to tell you sooner or later... but you were too young to understand then... Yesterday, when I saw how determined you were... I knew that my boy has grown up and matured. And I felt that it's about the right time I told you about it." She told him.

He looked down at the piano and wondered what was so bad about their love story.

" Did you two do something against the law?" He asked.

" No, but... I... kind of dragged your father down."

Tsuchiura opened his mouth to press for more information. Then she stood up and looked at the clock on the wall.

" Oh look at the time. I better turn in soon..."

" Mum."

She turned back to look at him.

" Can you tell me everything, when you are free?" He asked softly.

She nodded and left him alone. He lifted the piano cover and started playing the same melody again, this time, not missing any key. He thought about what his mother said. Was this song that important? What other meaning does it have?

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Okay, Hino is a little bit confused as to what she should do. And was Takeru wrong to lie that Tsuchiura was moving? And what is the meaning of the song, and what is Tsuchiura's parent's love story like? And how does this... have any link to the story? This chapter shows a little more about his parents and I hope you like it. Hahas, please read and review, and thank you for reading.

* * *


	6. Our Story

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 5: Our story**

Author's note: Okay, first off thank you all for your reviews. I have read them and I am happy to know that there are people who like my work. Anyway, I will touch on the love story of Tsuchiura parents in this chapter as it has a rather big role in the story. So do read this chapter to find out. Please read and review, thank you.

Secondly, sorry for the super late update, I was at a writers block for some time and I was busy juggling school life. But I thank you for your support and patience. I will finish this story, but I might just take a lot of time, so do bear with me.

Anyway, some things to take note of, likewise, the plot and all is purely made up by me, and hence the other character's name and roles are purely fictional.

I have decided to call Tsuchiura's mother Hitomi and Tsuchiura's father, Ryousuke, notice how Ryou is common in both the father and son's name. XD

* * *

Tsuchiura hadn't slept much last night, all he could think about what what his mother said. He thought about it and the more he thought about it, the harder he could sleep. He was curious, yes he really was... He wanted to find out the whole truth, after all... it could be related to him. He sat up on his bed and sighed as he noticed that the clock read 2 am. Heck... luckily it was a Saturday. Maybe he should just press his mother for the story. It would make him feel better, yet maybe she was working today.

He got up and started pacing the room, no it wasn't doing him any good. And it was far too early to play the piano, he didn't want to wake his parents up. He knows that they need their sleep. Likewise, he was sure Takeru was asleep so basically he have 5 hours to waste before daylight. What can he do?

He got back into bed and tried to count sheep or rabbits and somehow his thoughts drifted to Hino. And he slapped himself in the face to remind himself not to dream about Hino and not to think about her. Yet... weirdly... he still thought about her and finally he dozed off with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hitomi ( Tsuchiura's mother) sighed as she made tea, the clock on the wall read 8am and... her husband was going to be late for work, if he doesn't get up anytime soon. Funny how they still have to work on weekends. But today was different, she called into her office and asked for a day off today. Besides... today she wanted to spend a little bit more time with her son. She had a feeling he had a lot of questions to ask and she wanted to clear his doubts as well. But where to start with?

She sighed and was a bit startled when her husband came into the kitchen, dressed for work.

" Morning." She greeted.

He nodded and yawned as she poured him a cup of tea.

" You are taking the day off?" He asked.

Hitomi nodded and looked at the stairs, wondering when her son will wake up.

" Are you telling him?"

She nodded slowly and their eyes met for a while.

" How do you think he will feel?" Hitomi asked.

Her husband, Ryousuke shrugged and drank his tea. Then he stood up and picked up his briefcase.

" I will leave first." He told her.

Hitomi nodded and he kissed her on her cheek before leaving the house. Hitomi made breakfast for her son as well as herself.

* * *

Tsuchiura sat up on his bed and stared at the ringing alarm clock, it read 8am. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. He was a bit surprised to see the state his hair was in, but he smoothed it down and wondered what he should do for the rest of the day. Since, it's quite possible that his mother was already out for work. He was really shocked to see her sitting by the dining table.

" Morning Ryou-chan!" She called out.

He froze, he hates it when she called him that. It made him feel like he never grew up or something.

" I made breakfast and since I have no idea what you prefer, I made sausage, eggs, ham, bacon and pancakes." She told him and smiled.

" Er... that's a lot."

" Young man like you have a huge appetite, no?" She asked.

He sat down and took a plate and started picking up pancakes.

" Aren't you going to work?" He asked.

" I figured, I will spend the day at home." She answered.

" Why?"

Hitomi just forced a smile for her son. Tsuchiura frowned but didn't ask. So he ate in silence and wondered what he should say to get her to start talking.

" I... er.. thought about what you said last night... and..." He trailed off... wondering what to say next.

" And?" Hitomi pressed.

" And... I couldn't help wonder... about the whole thing..."

" Why don't you finish first and we will talk after we clear up?" She asked.

He nodded.

* * *

After they washed and dried the dishes, they sat down at the sofa and Hitomi made tea.

" Ryou-chan, have you wondered why you don't have much relative?" Hitomi asked.

" A little."

" Your father was the only child from his side, while... I was the same. However... something happened and hence you haven't met my parents before."

" What happened?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hitomi sighed and went to a cupboard, she opened it and started taking out a thick photo album and a photo frame. She handled it to him, he took it and frowned at the photo in the photo frame. It was a photo of his mother, his father and a cat. It was dated back a long time ago, before he was born.

" We took this photo when we bought the house." She whispered.

" I... don't remember having a cat... in the house." Tsuchiura told her.

" That's Yuki, she was a present for my birthday... She died before you were born." Hitomi explained.

" I take it that she's a white cat?" Tsuchiura asked, since the colour of the photo has faded.

" Yes, as white as snow, hence the name. But she played quite an important role in our life."

" How so?"

She sighed and opened the photo album for him to see. There were photos of a young girl playing on the grand piano on a concert stage, however the colour of the photos had already faded.

" I came from a rather wealthy family, Ryou-chan. The Reimiyu family." Hitomi whispered.

" Reimiyu..."

" Yes... My mother, your grandmother was a world class ballet dancer, hence since young, she have always pressed me to take on ballet. However playing the piano was my passion. That was also how I met your father Ryousuke." Hitomi told him.

" How?"

" Your father and I were learning piano in the came music schools. But we were fierce rivals, we hated each other for it. None of us wanted to lose, we forever wanted to win first."

Tsuchiura saw a picture of a girl smiling as she held a larger trophy and a boy who looked similar to him when he was still a child sulking and looking to the other side with a smaller trophy.

" A lot of misunderstandings took place between us, hence that only made us hate each other more. We were mean to one another, we argue about everything. Even after we graduated from the music school, we still meet each other at competitions. Thinking back, it was childish of us to hate each other so much." Hitomi told her son and started laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" You look like your father a lot, when you were younger." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura agreed.

" We made a promise, that we would compete with each other no matter what. Until we turn old, then we will decide who was the ultimate winner. Every time one of us win first, the other will be second, but we were comparing our first place wins. My mother was against me playing the piano, hence she tried her best to force me to quit playing it. Every time I got second, she would cane me so harshly that I started to hate her... I wanted to rebel against her, of course I hated your father more. I wouldn't have been second and I wouldn't have been caned if your father wasn't there." Hitomi continued.

" This is..."

Tsuchiura was pointing to a photo of her mother looking like she was in her twenties, with a group of friends and far way at the back of the photo was his father.

" We went to the same university, that's when the rivalry got worst. We not only competed against one another on Music, but also music and everything else. Your father was so charming and popular, every girl in the university knew who he was and wanted to date him."

" Didn't you?" Tsuchiura asked his mother.

" Nope, I was trying my very best to badmouth him infront of my female friends."

" I see..." Tsuchiura whispered.

" Ryousuke was good at sports too, basketball... soccer... hockey... baseball... Oh dear, I don't remember what he played. But your father was so good at every sport, he was the star player on most of the teams."

_Maybe that's where I got my talent in sports._Tsuchiura thought to himself.

" Everyone girl will flock down to watch him play. And they will keep shouting his name and cheering him on, as if they were crazy or something." Hitomi commented.

Tsuchiura smiled a little, he could imagine that.

" However, mummy was the school belle!" Hitomi told him.

He couldn't imagine that happening.

" Ryou-chan, you don't believe mummy?" Hitomi asked.

" No... I just..."

Tsuchiura looked away and started to clear his throat.

" Every guy in University then, were queuing up to date me." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura continued to flip to photo album.

" Then... once I lost to your father at a piano competition. I got second, as usual. However, I didn't know what happened exactly, but somehow your father saw me get canned by my mother." Hitomi whispered looking sad.

" Mother..."

" He came to find me and offered me medicine and asked me if I was alright. I was so shocked, I didn't want anyone to know that my mother canes me because I got second place. I argued with him and told him I didn't need his pity. After that, your father seemed to have become possessed or something. He changed and started to become nicer to me, I thought he had a few tricks up his sleeve hence I continued to irritate and ignore him.

I thought that he was trying to show that he was a gentleman. And I knew, during the next few competitions, he played half-heartedly. Hence I won, it felt like he was doing it on purpose so that I wouldn't get caned by my mother." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura looked down a little, a little bit loss for words. To think his grandmother actually caned his mother back then.

" I confronted him and told him that I wanted him to do his best and that means, not letting me win. Ever since then, he sort of became my guardian angel. The guy who was always there for me no matter what happened." Hitomi whispered.

It reminded him of his relationship with Hino. He was something like her guardian angel.

" That's when Yuki came in."

Tsuchiura saw a photo of her mother with a kitten. Her mother was smiling very happily.

" Ryousuke gave Yuki to me, but he passed it off as a fake name on the basket. Once in a heavy rain, Yuki ran off and nearly drowned in the drains. But your father jumped in and helped me to save Yuki. At that point of time, Yuki was the only one who comforted me after I was caned by my mother. Hence Yuki was very important to me... I couldn't lose it. Things started to change a little better after that, for once I was truly grateful that he helped to save Yuki. For once I saw him as what everyone else was seeing."

" Which is?" Tsuchiura asked.

" A handsome and very kind man who was truly a gentleman."

" Right..." Tsuchiura whispered looking at the photos again.

" We became friends."

That's when his father finally did appear in the photos with her mother, for once he wasn't standing in the back or something.

" But I was arranged to get married to a man by the name of Wataru Shinjo. I didn't like him, but I didn't dare to oppose against my parents. Thinking back, your father was so cute." Hitomi told him and smiled.

" Cute?" He said in disbelief, his father cute?

" He was so jealous when I was with Wataru. He would mess up, talk funny and he will always end up doing something that catches your attention instead. I was upset with the fact that I have to marry someone I didn't love and Ryousuke comforted me."

" Is that the end?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Nope, we had to fight for our own happy ending. The final competition of our lives was coming up. The winner will be given a chance to become a world class pianist, to be able to perform in concert halls all over the world. That was the goal of our dreams, we deemed it as the final competition. The winner will win everything and it will decide who was the ultimate winner of us all. However my mother decided to push forward the date of my wedding. That made me depressed and then that every same day, your father confessed his love for me."

Tsuchiura could imagine how hard it must have been for his mother.

" He told me everything, about Yuki and that he liked me since we first met, but knew we were impossible back then as we hated each other so much. I was at a lost... I really didn't know what to do, because I like him too." Hitomi whispered.

She sighed and then looked at him.

" My parents didn't allow me to see Ryousuke anymore. So I practiced alone and I didn't have the heart to do so. I was so lost... For once I wanted to live for myself and object to the arranged marriage. Your father sneaked in to see me and made me promise him that I will turn up and give it my all for our last competition... However my mother didn't want me to play at all... she changed the date of my wedding to the day of the competition. It seemed like my fate was decided, and that I couldn't keep my promise with Ryousuke." Hitomi whispered.

" But... you didn't marry him, but dad's not a famous pianist... what happened in the end?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Your father proposed and asked me to elope with him. I knew that all along, he was more talented than me, he deserved the opportunity more than I did. I couldn't be selfish and ask him to give up his dream for me. So I rejected him."

" What happened that day?" Tsuchiura asked, he was curious.

" Your father gave up that opportunity, he left and didn't even play the piece. He came to my wedding and objected to our wedding. My parents weren't happy to see him, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with me no matter what and then I too decided that I wanted to be with him, to be with someone I love. So we eloped and my parents disowned me.

Life was harsh at the start, we knew nothing except playing the piano and we had no money. We got married on our own, then we started learning and then working. Eventually we brought our own house and I found out about what happened at the competition. I felt guilty that he gave up all of that to be with me." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura saw their wedding photo in the photo album.

" Both of us gave up music, to spend all of our time on working, for money and for love. The other reason was because music brought back some of the painful memories that we had." Hitomi whispered.

" I see..." Tsuchiura whispered.

" Then I became pregnant with you, and my parents came back to ask me to go back to the family. But I rejected their offer... I was happy here, with Ryou and you." Hitomi told him and she smiled at his son.

Tsuchiura reached out and squeezed her mother's hand.

" Then again... I wanted you to succeed in your father's place. Or rather, our place, but... you weren't that keen on playing as well. I never did want to force you to play the piano, Ryou-chan... Maybe because of that... I pushed you too hard..." Hitomi whispered looking like she was going to cry.

" That's why you wanted me to play?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Yes." Hitomi whispered and started crying.

" What about that song that you taught me?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Well it was the assigned piece that we were supposed to play in our last competition, Moonlight Sonata - by Ludwig Van Beethoven ( First Movement) in No.14 C-sharp minor, Op.27 No.2." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura reached over and pulled tissues for his mother.

" Thank you dear." She whispered and blew her nose.

Now he knew everything, their love story, and how the song came about.

" Is she still alive?" Tsuchiura whispered talking about his grandmother.

Hitomi sighed a little and looked down a little. Somehow Tsuchiura wanted to meet his grandmother, to find out why she was so mean to his mother back then.

" I don't know, Ryou-chan." Hitomi whispered softly.

Tsuchiura saw a photo of parents smiling at the camera and his father was carrying him, when he was still a baby.

" Ryou-chan don't have any plans for today?" Hitomi asked.

Tsuchiura shook his head and closed the photo album.

" Why don't we go out as a family, like we used to?" Hitomi asked.

" But dad's not back yet."

" He will be, come on, it will be fun, Ryou-chan!" His mother smiled happily at him.

" Mum, don't call me that." Tsuchiura told her, looking embarrassed.

" But if I don't call you chan, your father will think that I'm calling him."

Tsuchiura sighed, why do their names have to sound the same at the start?

" Mummy wants to go for a barbecue." Hitomi told him.

" Barbecue?"

" Maybe we should have one at our house, maybe we can invite Takeru-chan over." Hitomi told him.

" I think that would be a bad idea as well." Tsuchiura told her softly.

" Have you decided on what piece you will be playing for the competition?" Hitomi asked.

" No, not yet."

" Well, do play once for me and your father after you have decided. We will try to help you to perfect it." Hitomi told him.

Then she stood up and left him alone in the living room. Tsuchiura sighed, what was he going to do now? There were so many music pieces, was he able to find a good one?

* * *

Tsuchiura spent the rest of his time digging up music scores and listening to how people play it. Night soon fell in and his father was back from work. They sat down at the table for dinner.

" So, you told him?" Ryousuke asked Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded and smiled at her husband. After dinner, Tsuchiura volunteered to help clear up the table. He actually had a motive, he wanted to have a private talk with his father.

" It's not like you to want to help out." Ryousuke told him.

" Yeah, usually I have to rush with my homework." Tsuchiura told him.

Tsuchiura was wiping the bowls and plates clean while his father washes them.

" Dad."

" Hmm?" Ryousuke asked.

" Did you ever regret it?"

" Regret what?" Ryousuke asked handling him a clean plate.

" Choosing not to play at the competition and in turn giving up your dream for mum?" Tsuchiura asked.

They stared at each other for a while, then Ryousuke broke out in a laugh.

" I knew you would ask me that some day." Ryousuke told him.

" Do you?" Tsuchiura asked.

" To everyone else, I might have been the fool, to give up my one and only chance of become a world class Pianist and to become famous for love. But then, at that point of time, I felt that nothing was more important than love." Ryousuke told him.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything, he was his father, hence he might never understand how he felt then.

" Sure, I could be famous and all. I will have achieved my dreams, but then I will have nothing."

" Nothing?" Tsuchiura asked.

" I have nothing, because I would have lost Hitomi forever. Sure, you will say that someday I might fall in love with another woman, but it's not the same anymore." Ryousuke told him.

" So you chose love over your dreams and fame?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Yeah, something like that."

" You two didn't have to give up playing the piano." Tsuchiura whispered.

" We didn't have to, but... ( sighs) we knew nothing except playing the piano then. It wasn't good enough for us to make enough money. So we worked and studied, and soon... we just stopped. Likewise, even though we had nothing, we still have each other." Ryousuke told him softly.

" I feel that the two of you wasted your talent." Tsuchiura told him softly.

Ryousuke smiled a little.

" We didn't, we wouldn't have met each other if it wasn't because of our talent. And most importantly you weren't have been here if it wasn't for our talent. Of course not to mention that I chose love over fame. Lastly, we didn't waste it because now there's you." Ryousuke told him.

Tsuchiura didn't know how to respond.

" The talent now runs in you, doesn't it?" Ryousuke asked.

Tsuchiura nodded.

" I know it might have been confusing to understand. But one day son, when you grow up, you will know what I mean." Ryousuke told him softly and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Dad..."

" I do not regret making the choice to crash Hitomi's wedding. Plus... I wouldn't want Hitomi to end with that bastard." Ryousuke told him.

Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow at his father while he cleared his throat.

" Pretend you didn't hear that."

" You didn't like him?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Honestly I hated him. After all we are rivals when it comes to love." Ryousuke told him.

Tsuchiura smiled a little and continued to wipe the bowls dry.

" You still remember the deal we made?" Ryousuke asked.

" Of course." Tsuchiura told him.

" I will be waiting for the golden trophy." Ryousuke told him.

Tsuchiura was a little shocked, but then he smiled.

" I will definitely get it."

" Ryou-chan!"

They turned to see Hitomi come into the kitchen.

" I was thinking about what I told you today, and why don't you and your father play the piece together?" Hitomi asked.

" The piece?" Ryousuke asked.

" It would be fun." Hitomi told them.

" Well, if you don't mind playing with an old man who have already rusted." Ryousuke told Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura smiled a little, and shook his head. He have never heard his father play before hence he wants to hear it.

* * *

They were in the piano room and Hitomi had set up the music scores.

" Why don't you play first?" Hitomi asked Ryousuke.

" Well, alright then."

The two of them sat down on the sofa and watched as Ryousuke sat down behind the piano and started cracking his fingers a little, something like what Tsuchiura used to do during the concours. Then he started playing and Hitomi smiled.

" It still sounds the same." Hitomi whispered.

" It does?" Ryousuke asked.

Tsuchiura closed his eyes and tried to hear the difference between his version, his mother's version and his father's version.

" Same as always." Hitomi told Ryousuke and smiled.

Ryousuke smiled and continued playing.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hitomi asked Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura nodded a little, and somehow watching his father play, he could somehow picture a younger version of his father, on a stage and playing on the classical black piano as the light shone down on him. It was a beautiful picture indeed.

He thought about what his father had said.

_Lastly, we didn't waste it because now there's you. The talent now runs in you, doesn't it?_

Talent... Love... They gave up almost everything just for love. Yet the two of them do not regret their choices... Except that his mother was still guilty as she felt that his father had given up the everything for her.

The he thought about Hino. Maybe his father was right, he wasn't old enough to understand what really happened. If he was in his father position and that Hino was going to get married to another man, he wasn't sure what he would do. Give up everything for love to be with her or to become famous and have nothing.

_Even though we had nothing, we still have each other..._

Was love enough? He didn't know the answer to the question. Then it suddenly hit him.

" Hey son have you decided on what piece to play?" Ryousuke asked.

" I just did."

" Which one?" Hitomi asked.

" The very same piece none of you could play at your very last competition." Tsuchiura told him.

Ryousuke and Hitomi exchanged glances and then looked at their son. Tsuchiura went over and touched the piano.

" This time, I will win, for myself and for the two of you." Tsuchiura told them.

" Let's hear you play it then, since you have already made up your mind." Ryousuke told his son and stopped playing.

Tsuchiura went over and started to play his own version. Ryousuke and Hitomi watched their son play the piano.

" He reminds me of you." Hitomi told Ryousuke.

" Yeah, he does." Ryousuke whispered softly.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, sorry for the rather short chapter, and that Hino didn't appear in this chapter. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Tsuchiura and his family.

So now that Tsuchiura has decided on his piece, will he make it good enough to win first? What will Hino do to stop Tsuchiura from leaving?

Do read the next coming chapter to find out. I apologize again for the late update, hope that this time I won't take so long for the next chapter. Please read and review, thank you.

* * *


	7. Like him

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 6: Like him**

Author's note: First off, thank you everyone who is still waiting patiently for me to update this story. Well, I will really be lying if I tell you that I do not have time to update. It's almost a year and I have gotten more used to my school life now.

Likewise, I suddenly got the urge to finish writing it, why? The La Corda D'oro Anime has a second season. Called La Corda D'oro Secondo Passo. I really do hope that Hino ends up with Ryou, or at least chooses someone. It's really like a cliff-hanger when they didn't tell you who she chose. But the best thing for me, is I get to see Ryoutarou again! Hahas, I am a major fan of Tsuchiura. He's just so handsome!

Note: I realised a fact when I watch the series again, that they said that Ryou's mother is a piano teacher. I kind of forgot this point, so Hitomi isn't a piano teacher in my story.

Okay, back to the story, Now that we know about Hitomi and Ryousuke's story, and that Ryoutarou has decided on what piece he's playing. What will Hino do, to make him stay?

* * *

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou woke up with a smile on his face. He had a good dream last night and he was feeling very confident. He got out of bed and walked over to his desk where the calendar was. He flipped to the next month and smiled as he saw the writing on his competition day. His mother had circled it for him in red and written good luck and drew a chibi version of him.

" Guess all that's left now is... practising." Tsuchiura muttered to himself.

He looked up at the ceiling. He must win, he doesn't want to move away, he wants to stay here. Here where everyone's around. An image of Hino flashed into his mind. He immediately shook his head, she was one of the reasons. But, he mustn't let her affect him. Or else, he wouldn't be able to perform well.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and take a bath. Then he got dressed in his uniform and came down the stairs. As usual, his parents were already out. But he was surprised to see that his mother had left a bag on the dining table with a card. It was probably bento boxes.

" Dearest Ryou-chan. Mum put in a lot of effort and love while making these food for you. PS. If it's really awful, don't eat it. From mum, Hitomi." Tsuchiura read out loud and smiled at the chibi face his mother had drawn.

It was rare for his mother to even cook, she was just so busy with work. Tsuchiura wondered why they relationship seems to have gotten better. He felt as if he had grown a little closer to them. Probably it's because he had heard their love story. Tsuchiura picked up the bento bag and then his school bag. After putting on his shoes, he left for school.

* * *

" Good Morning, Ryou!"

Tsuchiura turned to see Takeru waving at him. He stopped and waited for Takeru to catch up.

" You look happy." Takeru commented.

Then Takeru's eyes fell on the bento bag Tsuchiura was holding onto.

" Is that bento?" Takeru asked.

" My mum made it."

" Why aren't you lucky? No wonder you look happy." Takeru told him and smiled.

They continued walking to school.

" You want to share it with me?" Tsuchiura asked.

" I have a feeling it's not meant for two." Takeru told him.

" Knowing my mum, she would probably pack more servings." Tsuchiura told him.

" Well, since you offered, I will gladly accept it then. Thank you!" Takeru exclaimed with a smile.

" Since you are eating half, you should do some work."

Tsuchiura stuffed the bag to Takeru. Takeru didn't complain.

" I found it."

" Huh?" Takeru asked.

" The song that I'm going to play for the competition." Tsuchiura told Takeru.

" You did? That's fast..."

" Judging from the time I have left till the competition it's already late." Tsuchiura commented.

" What piece are you playing?" Takeru asked.

" Moonlight Sonata - by Ludwig Van Beethoven ( First Movement)." Tsuchiura told him.

" Hmm... Why that song?"

" It has a story behind it." Tsuchiura told Takeru.

" What kind of story?" Takeru asked.

" A... love story I guess."

" Is it about you and..."

Tsuchiura wasn't listening, he looked at his watch and realised that they were going to be late.

" We better run, or we will be late." Tsuchiura told him.

" What love story?" Takeru pressed on.

" Let's go."

Tsuchiura broke into a run, Takeru watched him run off.

" Wait up Ryou! I haven't even finished talking to you. Hey!" Takeru exclaimed.

But it was too late, Tsuchiura was already gone from his sights. Takeru sighed and ran after Tsuchiura, towards the school as well.

* * *

Hino Kahoko sighed as she changed out of her outside shoes into her school shoes. She has been thinking a lot this whole weekend. She have thought about what Takeru said, and how to make Tsuchiura stay. She thought for very long and she couldn't come up with any good reasons to convince him to stay. It's not like they were that close. Maybe they were in the past, but ever since that kiss... They have become more distanced. Hino sighed.

" What should I do?" Hino asked herself.

She placed her outside shoes back into the shoes locker, just when she closed it, she saw Tsuchiura coming into the school building. As she was just thinking about him, she was a bit embarrassed to see him at that moment. Plus there's a lot going on lately, so she hoped that he didn't see her. She just froze there and closed her eyes and waited. When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes and peeked past those shelves of shoe lockers to look at the entrance. He wasn't there, sighing in relief, she turned to pick up her bag.

Her eyes widened in shock when a hand reached past her for the top locker. She froze totally and she felt the heat rush up to her face as she was standing so close to him. She felt her heart beating like crazy as a picture of her kissing Tsuchiura filled her head. She had forgotten that Tsuchiura's shoe locker was in the same shelve as hers. It was impossible to avoid meeting, or pretend that she didn't see him.

" Ah... Anno, Good Morning, Tsuchiura-kun." Hino greeted slowly.

Tsuchiura turned to look at her.

" Morning." He greeted and moved to change his shoes.

The silence and atmosphere was awkward. Hino didn't know what to say. She suddenly remembered what Takeru told her, that he's moving away in 6 months.

" Tsuchiura-kun."

Tsuchiura turned to look at her. Hino looked down a little and wondered how to put what she's thinking into words.

" I... er... heard from Fuyuki-kun that..."

The school bell rang and they heard the sound of people rushing to get to their classrooms so that they won't be late for their first lesson.

" I should get going." Tsuchiura told her softly.

" Oh, yeah." Hino whispered, looking down.

Tsuchiura walked past her and Hino was starting to blame herself. Why was she such a failure? Why couldn't she even talk to him like she used to? She didn't notice that Tsuchiura looked back at her before heading for his class.

* * *

Recess

Hino was still confused and depressed. She was staying in class during the recess break. Kuromi and Yumiko were eating from their bento boxes. They noticed the look on Hino's face.

" What's wrong, Kaho-chan?" Yumiko asked.

" Nothing." Hino whispered, resting her head down on her table.

" You look exhausted." Yumiko commented.

" I think it's because she's hungry and she didn't bring her bento today." Kuromi told them.

" It's not that." Hino whispered and then sighed and turned to look at the other side.

" Do you want to talk about what's troubling you?" Kuromi asked.

Hino sighed and then she sat up straight and looked at her friend.

" I can try." Hino whispered.

" Okay, shoot." Yumiko told her as she sat down on the seat beside Hino's.

" Well, if... you have a very close friend and you find out that he/she is moving away in 6 weeks time... what will you do?" Hino asked them.

" Is this a trick question?" Yumiko asked.

" No. And... He/she isn't coming back again. What will you do?" Hino asked.

" Well... If we are very close, I will probably try to make him/her stay." Kuromi told her.

" But how?" Hino asked.

" Hmm... I would probably name all the advantages of staying here and all the disadvantages of moving away." Kuromi told her.

" Yumiko, what about you?" Hino asked.

" Hmm... I will try to make him/her stay. But if it does work, I guess there's really nothing much I can do." Yumiko told her.

Hino sighed, in the end, the problem was still unsolved. _How to convince Tsuchiura to stay?_ She thought to herself.

" Wait, why are you asking us this in the first place?" Kuromi asked.

" Well..."

" Kahoko, you are moving away?" Kuromi asked, looking shocked.

" No, relax. It's just that a friend of mine is moving away, so..."

" That's a shocker." Kuromi commented.

" Is that friend very important to you?" Yumiko asked.

" Important?" Hino asked.

She had never asked herself that question.

" Yumiko." Kuromi kind of hissed.

" I mean, if it's a he. And if he means a lot to you, then all the more you should try to make him stay, no?" Yumiko asked.

" Means a lot to you..." Hino whispered.

" And if you like him, you should confess your feelings for him, maybe he would change his mind about leaving. Likewise, you will feel better because you have told him how you felt about him. And if he's never coming back, all the more you should do that." Yumiko told Hino.

Hino was shocked when Yumiko took her hand and squeezed it.

" Come on Kaho-chan, I know you will be able to do it!" Yumiko told her and smiled at her.

" Yumiko! Kahoko didn't even say that her friend is a male. Plus, what makes you think she likes him?" Kuromi asked.

Then Kuromi asked.

" You watch too much drama." Kuromi commented while Yumiko just smiled.

Hino had no idea what Yumiko was talking about. But she didn't see Tsuchiura like that. He was just a close friend.

_A close friend who you kissed._ A voice in her head told her.

Hino's eyes widened at the sound of that voice.

_You blush and your heart races at the sight of him. You get upset when you see him with other girls._ The voice in her head continued.

_No, it' because we kissed, that's why I'm reacting like that._Hino tried to rebut her way out.

_You think that he's handsome, no? And that's he a gentleman and that he's boyfriend material._ The voice told her.

" No, No, it's not like that!" Hino suddenly shouted.

When she opened her eyes, she realised that everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. Yumiko had dropped her chopsticks.

" Kaho-chan..." Yumiko whispered.

Embarrassed with her sudden outburst, Hino stood up, bowed and apologised before running out of the classroom. She just kept on running and running. What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually like this. She was happier... When she finally stopped running, she realised that she had ran over to the music department's practice rooms. She looked around and sighed, what was she going to do now? That's when a sound a piano got her attention. Maybe she was just imaginating things. She turned to leave when she saw a flash of green.

She immediately peeked in from the glass pane on the door and saw that Tsuchiura was playing the piano inside the room. Hino immediately felt her heat beating faster. Then she closed her eyes and listened to him play. It was beautiful and skilful as ever. Her hand fell on the doorknob, and somehow as she was too engrossed in the music, that she didn't notice that she had turned the doorknob. The door opened and she fell forward. It hurts a lot, but she heard a loud bang on the piano's keys.

" Who's that?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hino stood up.

" I'm sorry for intruding on your practice." Hino whispered.

" Hino?" Tsuchiura asked, then he frowned.

" What are you doing here?" He asked her.

" Well... er... I don't really remember." Hino admitted as she closed the door.

" I... er kind of eavesdropped a little while I was outside. What piece are you playing?" Hino asked.

" Moonlight Sonata - by Ludwig Van Beethoven ( First Movement) in No.14 C-sharp minor, Op.27 No.2." Tsuchiura told her.

She was getting a little nervous, knowing that they were alone in the room and that he was looking at her. She wished he would just continue playing and ignore her.

" Oh..."

" Are you... hurt?" Tsuchiura asked her softly.

" What?" Hino asked, fearing that she heard wrongly.

Tsuchiura turned to look at his right and he started clearing his throat.

" I mean, were you hurt when you fell?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Oh, no, I'm alright." Hino told her and smiled at him.

She was a little surprised that he would still care about her, after all that has been going on. And the fact that they have been avoiding each other. Hino looked down and her hands clenched into fists.

" Tsuchiura-kun... About what I was talking about in the morning..." Hino whispered, trailing off.

" What about that?" Tsuchiura asked, his attention back on the music scores before him.

" I... er... heard from Fuyuki-kun that..." One of Hino's hands was now tightly grasping the hem of her school skirt, she was nervous.

" That... you are moving away to Singapore in 6 weeks time." Hino finished her sentence.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything, nor was he showing any expression on his face.

" And?" Tsuchiura asked.

" I... just want to say, don't leave, Tsuchiura-kun." Hino told him.

Tsuchiura looked down at the piano.

" Why?"

" Why what?" Hino asked.

" Why are you trying to persuade me to not leave?" Tsuchiura asked.

" That's because you are a close friend of mine and I..."

Hino looked down a little.

" I won't know what to do if you are gone." Hino whispered.

Tsuchiura started packing his music scores.

" Tsuchiura-kun..."

But he was still packing his music scores as if he was ignoring her. Then he closed the cover of the piano and stood up to walk towards the door. Hino immediately ran up to stop him. She held his arm, in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

" Tsuchiura-kun, please stay. Stay here, in Japan with us." Hino whispered.

Tsuchiura looked back at her.

" Please." Hino whispered, their eyes met for a moment.

Then Tsuchiura removed her hand that was on his arm. Hino looked at him in shock.

" There is no reason for me to stay here." He told her softly.

" What about your friends? Fuyuki-kun? What about your piano playing? What about your memories and what about your school and studies?" Hino asked.

Tsuchiura just kept quiet.

" What about me?" Hino asked him softly.

" Since we are merely friends, then I believe nothing you say will convince me to stay." Tsuchiura told her as he reached for the doorknob.

His words were shockingly painful. They were like arrows that were stabbing into her heart. Tsuchiura opened the door.

" Wait, Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino called out, trying to reach out again to make him come back, but he was gone.

_He's gone..._Hino slowly sank down to the floor. He's leaving in about 6 weeks time... He's not coming back again... Hino didn't know what to do. His painful words still hurt her. _There is no reason for me to stay here. Since we are __**merely friends**__, then I believe nothing you say will convince me to stay. _His voice echoed in her head.

" No..." Hino whispered to no one.

He cannot go, he couldn't go just like that. What about her? Tears stung her eyes as her heart felt like it was broken. What about them? He was so good to her... He was so kind to her... They were such good friends... Droplets of water fell from her eyes and hit the wooden flooring.

" No... I don't want you to leave." Hino whispered as she cried.

She couldn't imagine him leaving. It was like having a hole in a photo. But why? Why was it hurting so much? Was it because she cares about him as a friend? Or was it because it was something else? She didn't know, she was so confused and upset.

* * *

Tsuchiura was walking into the canteen when he saw Takeru reading a book by a table.

" Takeru!"

" Oh, you are done? Let's eat then!" Takeru exclaimed, closing his book.

" TAKERU FUYUKI!!!" Tsuchiura shouted as he pulled Takeru by his collar up to face him.

Everyone turned to look at them.

" Why are you so mad at me?" Takeru asked.

" You told HER!"

" Her?" Takeru asked.

" Hino!"

" Oh, that." Takeru muttered.

Tsuchiura let him go, feeling his blood boil.

" I told you that I'm not going to tell her about it and you should respect my decision!" Tsuchiura nearly shouted again.

" How did you find out?" Takeru asked.

" She came to find me and asked me to stay in Japan!" Tsuchiura told him.

" Okay... Look, Ryou. Someone has to break the news to her. Put yourself in her shoes for one second. If you are her, and you just disappeared off without a trace like that. How will you feel?" Takeru asked.

" I will get over him and move on with my life. After all, he's merely _my friend_."

Tsuchiura said the words my friend like it was poison.

" The problem is she is a girl, Tsuchiura and you are you. So you won't know how she will feel. And what's with the _my friend_?" Takeru asked.

" Look, I already got my answer okay? She doesn't like me." Tsuchiura told him.

" You told her the three important words?" Takeru asked looking excited.

" No, she said that I'm a close friend of hers. So I knew, it was as simple as that. She doesn't like me, she just treats me as a close friend. That's it, end of story, full stop." Tsuchiura told him.

Takeru sighed and pat Tsuchiura on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry, pal." Takeru whispered.

Tsuchiura pulled out a chair and sat down.

" At least you got your answer." Takeru whispered.

Tsuchiura looked down at the music scores.

" I... suddenly feel like I have lost my reason for staying back in Japan." Tsuchiura told him softly.

_I guess I knew all along that she didn't like me. _Tsuchiura thought to himself.

Takeru opened the bento boxes that Hitomi had packed.

" Wow, it's quite a spread. Since you are so depressed, I take it that you aren't eating. Then I won't stop myself." Takeru exclaimed, opening his chopsticks.

" Itadakimasu!" Takeru exclaimed.

Tsuchiura sighed and picked up his chopsticks to try his mother's food. He was surprised to know that it was still as tasy as ever. He was suddenly reminded of the time when he was really young. His mother used to cook for their meals. Tsuchiura was often interested in cooking, so he would always be inside the kitchen to watch his mother cook and help out a little. Hitomi would always smile and pat him on his head as she prepared the ingredients.

" Hello? Ryou?" Takeru asked, waving his hand infront of his face.

" What?" Tsuchiura asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

" It's really good, isn't it?" Takeru asked.

" Yeah, because she's my mother."

Takeru smiled.

" Though your cooking is good, her cooking is way better than yours. Tell her I said thanks." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura nodded.

" Basketball match after school, first to score 40 wins." Tsuchiura told him.

" What? Shouldn't you be practising?" Takeru asked.

" I haven't forgiven you yet." Tsuchiura pointed out.

" Fine... Let's see if your piano hands can beat mine." Takeru told him, giving him an evil smirk.

* * *

It has already been hours after school, now the sun was setting. Hino was walking home. Her heart was still feeling the pain and she felt that her eyes were still red and swollen from the crying. Her feet were heavy as well, so she was practically dragging her feet home. She walked past the basketball court and somehow she was reminded of Tsuchiura playing basketball there.

" Hino-san?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Takeru waving to her. He was sitting on a bench outside of the empty court. She walked over.

" What are you doing here?" Hino asked him.

" I'm just cooling down before I go home."

" Oh." Hino looked away for a moment as if looking for Tsuchiura.

" He has already gone back."

" I see." Hino whispered.

" Ryou told me that you went to see him."

" Fuyuki-kun, I have thought about what you said and... I couldn't think of a good reason to convince Tsuchiura-kun to stay in Japan. And... I really don't know how I should convince him to stay. I... I'm really sorry." Hino whispered, bowing as she apologised.

" At least you tried." Takeru whispered.

Then Takeru noticed something.

" You were crying?" Takeru asked.

" What, no, I'm just suffering from sore eyes." Hino lied.

Takeru turned to look infront of him.

" Ryou made you cry?" Takeru asked.

" No... It's not like that."

" You don't have to lie to me." Takeru whispered.

Hino then sat down beside Takeru.

" He said rather hurtful things." Hino whispered.

" Like?"

" He said there weren't any reasons to stay. And that nothing I say can convince him to stay." Hino whispered as she looked down.

Takeru sighed and closed his eyes.

" Ryou's not that kind of person. I'm sure he appreciates your effort in trying to make him stay. Likewise, I think he was a little mad at that time."

" He's mad at me?" Hino asked.

" No, at me." Takeru told her with a smile.

" Why?"

" Let's just say he er... doesn't want you to know about it. But I broke the news to you on my own. So naturally he's mad at me." Takeru told her.

" Why... doesn't Tsuchiura-kun want me to know that he's leaving?" Hino asked.

" I cannot answer that question for him. Maybe you should ask him. Or... maybe with time you will figure it out." Takeru told her.

Then Takeru stood up.

" If none of us can convince him to stay, have you thought about what you are going to do for him?" Takeru asked.

" For him?"

" A farewell party or something?" Takeru asked.

Hino didn't say anything as she thought about it.

" Well, it's still early. For me, I will try my best to spend as much time I have left with Ryou." Takeru told her and picked up his school bag.

" I'm going first, see you tomorrow, Hino-san." Takeru told her.

Hino nodded and waved goodbye with a forced smile. Then she turned back to look at the sunset. After that, she went home. She ate dinner with her family, bathed, did her homework and tried to practise her violin, but she could hear that her music was sad and painful as well. Giving up, she went to bed early instead. Her thoughts were still flooding over Tsuchiura.

* * *

Hino woke up and went to school. She chats with her friends on the way to school, then she saw Takeru.

" Fuyuki-kun!" She called out, waving.

Takeru stopped and they greeted each other good morning.

" Er... Where's Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked softly.

" Tsuchiura? Who are you talking about? " Takeru asked looking confused.

" He's your good friend?" Hino asked.

" I have no idea who you are talking about." Takeru told her.

" Hmm... He's this tall, (using her hand to kind of measure to Takeru how tall Tsuchiura is) He has darker green hair..."

" I think that maybe you are still dreaming." Takeru told her and then walked off.

What's going on, why is Takeru acting like he doesn't know Tsuchiura? She turned to Yumiko and Kuromi.

" Do you know someone called Tsuchiura Ryoutarou?" Hino asked them.

" I don't believe so." Kuromi told her.

" He... he was the other general education contestant in the concours. He was my piano accompanist during the first concour." Hino told them.

" Hino? Are you alright? That was over a year ago and you were disqualified from the concours as you didn't have a piano accompanist during the first concours. And you were the only general ed. contestants in the competition. " Yumiko told her.

" What? It can't be..." Hino whispered, in shocked.

" See I told you, she still hasn't gotten over it." Kuromi told Yumiko.

" Hino, are you alright?" Yumiko asked.

" What's going on here?" Hino asked.

Something was way off. Then Hino decided to find Kanazwa Sensei. She went to the staff room to find him.

" Kanazwa Sensei." Hino called out.

" Oh, Hino. What can I do for you?" Kanazwa asked.

" Do you remember that a year ago there was a student from the general education department like me, who took part in the concours?" Hino asked.

" Hmm... You were the only student who was from the general education department who took part in the concours." Kanazwa told her.

" Do you remember the boy who became my piano accompanist during the first concours?" Hino asked.

" Hino... I believe you must have made a mistake. You were disqualified from the competition because you didn't have a piano accompanist. You didn't even play." The sensei told her.

Hino couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" The piece... What piece was I playing?" Hino asked her.

" I believe in was Canon in D."

" That was my second piece. My first piece should be Chopin." Hino told him.

The sensei frowned.

" Hino... Is there something wrong with you?" Kanazwa asked.

Then Hino remembered something, she ran off towards the general office. She asked for last year's year book and the current register record of Tsuchiura's class. She looked down the list and couldn't find Tsuchiura's name anywhere. She looked though the year book and she flipped to the photo of Tsuchiura's class. She remembered that he was at the most right side of the top row, but his face wasn't there. Nor was his name... What's going on around here? How can he disappear off like that in just one day?

Then during recess, she went to find the current captain of the soccer team. She asked to check the records of the team, but she still couldn't find Tsuchiura's name anywhere. The captain also didn't remember having a star player named Tsuchiura Ryoutarou.

After school, Hino was walked home. She felt very confused and depressed. He was gone, he wasn't even here. It was like she... was living in a world whereby Tsuchiura didn't exist. She also noticed that a lot of things have changed because he wasn't here. She was disqualified from the concours for not having a piano accompanist. Her first piece had changed to the second piece. And... she didn't play the violin. She was just a normal school girl...

Hino stopped walking suddenly. Only she remembers him, no one else remembered him. Hino thought back about all her memories of him. Were they unreal? Was it just her imagination? No, he's real. But... where is he now? Why isn't he here?

Hino sat down at an empty bench and thought about Tsuchiura. How many times has it been when she was down and he was there to cheer her up? He always helped her out when she was in trouble. First was the concours. Then she remembered that he was the one who made her choose to do Chopin for the first piece. If he wasn't there to catch her when she was about to fall, she could have broken her legs, or twisted them if she had fell down the stairs.

All her memories of him flashed past before her eyes. Where was he? Why... Why does she feel so sad? Tears fell from her eyes and Hino reached up to wipe her tears away.

" No, I don't want this to happen." Hino whispered as she cried.

She found that she was shaking badly.

Tsuchiura was always there for her, especially when she was down. He walked her home, if not nights would be dangerous for a single female like her.

" Tsuchiura-kun." Hino whispered as she cried.

If Tsuchiura didn't exist... Hino knows that her memories will be filled with a lot of gaping holes that no one else could fill. He wasn't someone that could be replaced that easily. He was... important... An image of Tsuchiura smiling at her flashed into her mind. It only made her cry harder. Life just felt so empty and colourless... so lonely and cold.

" Someone... please... save me." Hino whispered as she cried.

* * *

Hino's eyes snapped open and she heard the sound of the alarm clock by her bed. She immediately jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar. It was the same day as just now. Wait, it was all a dream? Hino sighed in relief. But it was a horrible nightmare, to be in a world where Tsuchiura didn't exist.

" Kahoko! You are going to be late." Her mother shouted.

" Oh."

She washed up, took a bath and changed into her school clothes and then went to school. She was a little happy that it was all a dream. But she couldn't help wondering if the dream was a sign that was telling her to do something about Tsuchiura. She got to school, went to her class and sat down. She sighed and rested her head on the table. Chills were sent down her spine as she thought about the dream.

From her view, she saw the familiar back view of Tsuchiura's. He was walking past her class to his classroom. She couldn't help but sigh in relief.

" Hmm... Are you looking at Tsuchiura-kun?"

Hino nearly had the shock of her life, she looked up to see that it was Yumiko.

" Yumiko! Don't scare me like that." Hino told her.

" Well, you look really engrossed. So... is it him?" Yumiko asked.

" Him what?" Hino asked.

" The one who you said was moving away." Yumiko told her.

Hino kept quiet, she didn't know if she should let Yumiko know.

" Yumiko..."

" Yes?" Yumiko asked.

" Have you ever thought of what it's like if this guy disappears from your life?" Hino asked her.

Yumiko blinked at her as if in confusion.

" Is he a friend or someone I like?" Yumiko asked.

" A friend I guess."

" Then no." Yumiko told her.

" But if he's close to you... Won't you feel something if he's gone?" Hino asked.

" Sad of course, it's saddening to know that you lost a good friend." Yumiko told her.

" What if you feel that life's empty, colourless, lonely, saddening and cold without him?" Hino asked.

Yumiko looked surprised for a moment, then smiled.

" I will feel like I cannot continue living my life with him gone." Yumiko whispered.

Hino wondered if it was her case as well.

" But when it reaches this state it probably means something else as well." Yumiko told her.

" Something else?"

" You will only feel that way if he's gone because... you like him." Yumiko told her with a smile.

" Like him?" Hino repeated.

" Yes, Hino... You like him don't you?" Yumiko asked.

Hino was stunned.

_I... like him?_Hino thought to herself.

" I... don't know." Hino admitted.

She hadn't thought of Tsuchiura like that. And plus... compared to Yamato, her feelings for Yamato was stronger then. But she didn't seem to feel it when she's with Tsuchiura.

" I think she's probably too dense when it comes to love to know." Kuromi told Yumiko, walking over.

It's not like Hino has never liked anyone before. But... she just wasn't sure how she felt about Tsuchiura. Wasn't he just a close friend?

* * *

Tsuchiura seems to have lost the motivation to continue playing the piano for the competition. He lost his confidence, his reason to win... He just didn't feel like taking part anymore, because he knew he was going to lose. He was disheartened and sad, even his music sounded like that. Plus, he made too many mistakes.

Guess he would have to disappoint his parents. And he would really move away to Singapore. Tsuchiura sighed and walked over to look out of the window. He might not be coming back, but at least one thing is for sure, he had cleared his doubt about Hino. Although he hadn't said he likes her to her, face to face, he already knew. Reading in between the lines, that's what they call it.

Tsuchiura sighed again and sat down on the piano seat. He thought about Hino and then decided to push her out of his mind. He concentrated and played the piece again from the top.

* * *

The next few days, Hino and Tsuchiura seem to keep on seeing each other. But they didn't say anything to each other, but merely walked past each other. While Hino would always turn back to look at him. Her friends noticed this and noticed that she looked sad. But there was nothing they could do, Hino has to figure it out on her own. It was after school.

" What should I do to make him stay?" Hino asked herself softly.

" Kahoko, I think you should really tell us what's troubling you." Kuromi told her.

" I mean what are best friends for?" Yumiko asked with a smile.

" It's about Tsuchiura-kun. He's moving away in about 5 weeks time." Hino told them.

" So the friend you were talking about is him." Yumiko told her.

" Yes."

" Then what's with the what if he disappears from your life question?" Yumiko asked.

" I had a horrible dream one night. It was a world whereby he didn't exist and I realised that a lot of events would have changed if he wasn't there." Hino whispered.

" I see..." Kuromi muttered.

" I'm confused about how to convince him to stay. I tried to talk to him, but he said such hurtful things." Hino whispered.

" Has something been going on between the two of you?" Yumiko asked.

" What do you mean?"

" You two seem to be avoiding each other for a while now." Kuromi told her.

" Oh... It was because..."

Hino trailed off she didn't want Kuromi to know she used to like her current boyfriend, Yamato.

" We kissed once..." Hino told them softly.

" Oh my God, Kaho-chan! Why didn't you tell us?" Yumiko asked.

" Well, it was embarrassing. I don't really remember it well, but I was very upset then. Then I kind of avoided him because we kissed. I mean... I didn't want him to misunderstand, I mean... he's a good friend of mine..."

" Kahoko... You didn't feel anything when you two kissed?" Kuromi asked.

" I don't know... I don't remember." Hino admitted.

" She's really dense at this." Kuromi exclaimed.

" Then, you found out he was leaving?" Yumiko asked.

" Yes."

" You tried to convince him to stay. Then you are upset because he said hurtful things to you. Then you had the weird dream about him, right?" Yumiko asked.

" Yes." Hino told her.

" Kaho-chan, I will say that you already like him. Just that you don't feel it or haven't realised it yet." Yumiko told her.

" No, but I don't see him like that. He's just a good friend of mine." Hino told them.

" A good friend won't make you feel like life's empty, colourless, lonely and cold without him." Kuromi told her.

" But, I mean if I leave too, won't you two feel that way?" Hino asked them.

" We will feel sad, because you are our best friend. But we will also feel happy for you, after all you are the one who chose to leave, to pursue a better future for yourself or something. That's why we will support you till the end." Yumiko told her.

Hino couldn't believe that it was so totally different.

" Kahoko, what if Yumiko leaves for another country, how will you feel?" Kuromi asked.

" Sad... but... happy for her." Hino whispered.

Funny how she didn't seem to feel happy to know that Tsuchiura was leaving.

" Why don't I feel happy for him?" Hino asked herself.

" Because you like him, Kahoko and because you want to be with him. That's why you want him to stay. That's why you will feel something else if he's gone." Kuromi told her.

Hino still couldn't believe it.

" But I don't feel... anything..."

" Why are you constantly looking at him?" Yumiko asked.

" Because he's leaving and I cannot find a good reason to make him stay."

Yumiko and Kuromi sighed.

" This is going to take a while." Kuromi whispered.

" Kaho-chan, stop deceiving yourself. Don't keep thinking of a way to argue that you don't like him and only treat him as a friend." Yumiko told her.

" But it's..."

" See you are doing it again." Yumiko whispered.

_Do I really like Tsuchiura-kun?_Hino thought to herself.

" Okay, what's not to like about him?" Kuromi asked.

" He's..."

Hino realised that she couldn't seem to find a bad point about Tsuchiura.

" I... don't know." Hino admitted softly.

" Do you blush when he's near?" Yumiko asked.

Hino nodded.

" Your heart races?" Yumiko asked.

Hino nodded again.

" That's something." Kuromi told her.

" But it's because like I said, we kissed before. So it's a little embarrassing to be near him, likewise he makes me nervous." Hino told them.

" Do you think he's handsome?" Kuromi asked.

Hino blushed at the question, but nodded shyly.

" You blushed." Yumiko told her.

" I didn't."

Then Hino touched her face and realised that it was hot. Just then she looked out of the classroom and she saw Tsuchiura walking past with Takeru behind him. Her eyes immediately focused on him.

_You like him..._Yumiko's voice echoed in her head.

_You blush when he's near and your heart races when you see him._ A voice echoed in her head.

Just then Tsuchiura turned a little and smiled back at Takeru. That scene... his smile... Suddenly Hino felt herself blushing again, and her heart was racing and it was beating very loudly. Then Takeru seems to notice her. Takeru waved at her, while Tsuchiura turned to look at her. Their eyes met for a while and then Tsuchiura turned to look away. Hino was immediately filled with sadness to know that he's still avoiding her. Then they were gone.

" Kaho-chan?" Yumiko asked.

" Maybe... I do... feel something for him." Hino whispered.

" Looks like he's avoiding you." Kuromi commented.

" Yes." Hino whispered sadly, feeling like her heart was breaking.

" I guess you will have about 5 weeks left. What do you plan to do Hino?" Kuromi asked.

" I don't know." Hino admitted.

" Are you going to confess?" Yumiko asked.

Hino was immediately reminded of her confession with Yamato. What if she gets rejected again, who would be there to cheer her up this time? The fear of rejection...

" I don't know."

* * *

Hino stayed back to do her homework. It took her longer than usual as she kept on thinking about what her friends said and about Tsuchiura. Does she really like him? To her it was just so sudden, they were friends and now suddenly she likes him? The change was a little drastic and hard to believe. It was raining heavily when Hino have finished her homework. She packed her bag and made her way out. She changed her shoes and saw that it was already 6.30pm. It was already late.

Taking her umbrella out, she left the school building and walked to the gates. Then she walked back to her house. As it was raining, it felt like it was already night time. Then she thought about Tsuchiura as she continued walking.

_I like him... Do I like him?_Hino asked herself.

Then she thought about her dream, living in a world without him. She felt as if she couldn't live in a world like that, without him there. Was it because she likes him? Was it because she cares about him? Or was it just because he's a close friend of hers? But they were right, who would feel like that if he's just a friend to her?

Hino continued walking. She thought about the time when she was rejected by Yamato. Tsuchiura was there for her. She remembered crying against his chest. Then he piggybacked her back to her house. And then there's the time when she found out that Yamato was Kuromi's boyfriend. He was there for her as well. And they kissed... that night.

Tsuchiura was just always there, protecting her and cheering her up. Like he was her guardian angel or something. He was forever there for her, whenever she's down or in trouble. She didn't ask him to help her out, but he did anyway. He still talked to her even though she was mean to him. He was so nice to her... Sometimes Hino felt as that she was undeserving of his kindness.

Funny how it seems a little one sided. He always helped her and she seems to only bring trouble to him. But he didn't complain. Hino suddenly missed the good times they used to have together. They were happier and they talked more and they were closer. Compared to now... They feel so distant from each other.

Hino walked past the basketball court and she stood there for a moment as she thought about Tsuchiura. Kuromi made her realised that there was nothing to not like about him. Then what's stopping her? Yes, it was the fear of rejection as well as the fact that they used to be friends. Their friendship might be ruined if she wants them to be something more than friends.

" Look what we have here."

Hino snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look behind her. A gang of 6 men was approaching her. They looked a little like gangsters with their punk hairdo and their clothes. Two of them were holding onto bats. Hino's grip around her bag and umbrella tightened as she walked faster, in an attempt to escape from them. But a man walked faster than her and stood in her path, making Hino stop walking. She turned back to look at the other 5 men as they slowly approached her.

" What do you all want?" Hino asked.

She was afraid, she have never been in this kind of situation before. Hino hadn't learnt any self defence moves, so she was really in deep trouble. They surrounded her and then started to walk around her in circles as if observing her.

" Hmm... She's kind of cute." One announced.

" Seiso Academy huh..."

" I didn't know they have such cute girls there." One announced, reaching out to touch Hino.

Hino slapped his hand away. The man looked angered by her reaction and Hino was suddenly afraid of her own safety. Her mind raced as she thought of what they were going to do to her. Are they going to rob her? Kill her or are they... going to rape her? Hino looked around, hoping that someone would be around to save her.

" What should we do to her?" One man asked.

" As a student, I doubt she has enough money. But she... does... turn me on." A man exclaimed, giving an evil smirk.

Hino was really scared and she looked around, hoping to find someone.

" Look at her, she's so scared." Another man said.

" Yeah, she's looking for help." Another told them.

Then the rest smiled as they stepped closer towards her.

" No, don't come any closer to me." Hino called out.

A man grabbed her by her hands, making her drop her umbrella and her school bag.

" Let me go!" Hino called out as she struggled to free herself.

" Look at her, she's so pitiful, struggling to get free." A man called out.

" Help! Somebody!" Hino shouted.

" Now she's even trying to get help. But it's useless, no one comes here at this timing." A man told Hino, reaching up to touch her chin.

He made Hino lift her head up.

" Hmm... She's really cute." The man exclaimed.

" Help! Let me go!" Hino shouted.

" She's too noisy, let's go into the bushes." A man suggested.

" Good idea."

Then they were going to drag her off into the bushes. Hino knew that they were going to rape her, but she couldn't let that happen. She bit the hand of the man who was holding her. He let her go as he felt the pain, then Hino stepped on his foot and ran off as fast as she could. She heard footsteps after her, but she didn't dare look back. She kept on running, but then they caught up onto her. A man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, so that she would stop running.

" Let me go!" Hino shouted.

" You are one annoying girl." The man told her.

" I intended to treat you better, but guess not." A man laughed out.

" Help me!" Hino shouted.

" It's useless girl, no one comes here." The man holding her told her.

" Help!" Hino shouted.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?"

They turned to see Tsuchiura standing there with his school bag. Hino couldn't be happier to see him.

" Look kid, you should just pretend you didn't see anything and walk away."

" Can't do that." Tsuchiura told them.

" Why not?"

" Let her go." Tsuchiura told them coldly.

" As if we would listen to you." One man said.

Hino looked at Tsuchiura, as if pleading him to save her.

" Let her go!" Tsuchiura shouted.

" We will, after we have finished having fun with her." The man told him.

Tsuchiura punched the man so hard in the face the man fell to the floor with a bleeding nose.

" So you want to play it rough huh? Get him!" The man holding onto Hino ordered, as if he was the leader.

Then the five of them started to fight Tsuchiura.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino called out.

Tsuchiura avoided their punches and kicks and returned a few of his own. He knocked some of them down and injured some of them. But it was 5 versus 1, his chances of winning are slim. Hino watched in pain as Tsuchiura was punched in the stomach.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino cried out.

" So you know that guy huh." The man holding onto her told her.

" Beat him harder!" He ordered.

" No!" Hino cried out.

Hino watched as they continued hitting Tsuchiura. Who was now lying on the floor as they kicked him.

" No! Stop!" Hino cried out.

Then Tsuchiura grabbed a man by his leg and tossed him over. Then he stood up and fought them again, even though he was already injured. Then Hino saw a man pick up his baseball bat.

" Behind you!" Hino warned.

Tsuchiura turned and disarmed the man who was holding the baseball bat by twisting his hand. The man winched in pain, then Tsuchiura took the bat and slammed it down on the man's back. The man howled in pain as he fell to the floor. Then Tsuchiura used the bat as a weapon instead. He used it to hit the 5 men who were still coming at him. Then Hino felt the man who was holding her release his hold on her.

" That Bastard." The man exclaimed, walking over to help his gang.

Hino watched as the man picked up the other baseball bat and walked towards Tsuchiura who was distracted by the other 5 man.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino shouted.

Tsuchiura turned a little too late, before a baseball bat was slammed down on his back, making him fall to the floor. Then the other men took the chance to continue hitting him. Tsuchiura looked like he was in pain, but he looked straight at Hino and Hino looked back at him. Then he gritted his teeth and kicked a man in his groin, before fighting them again.

Hino stumbled to find her handphone. Police... She has to call the police. But her phone was in her bag and her bag was quite far away. Then she looked around them.

" Help! Somebody!" Hino shouted.

The man who was the leader seems to notice that she was shouting. Then he immediately turned and walked towards Hino with the baseball bat in hand. Hino didn't seem to notice but Tsuchiura did.

" Shut up you bitch!" The man shouted.

Hino saw that he was raising the bat to swing down at her. Hino closed her eyes and waited for impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes to see that Tsuchiura was standing before her and he had blocked the attack with his hands. Frustrated, the man continued to use the bat to hit Tsuchiura.

" No, Stop! Stop hitting him!" Hino shouted.

When they man didn't stop,

" Tsuchiura, stop, you don't have to protect me." Hino told him.

" Don't be a fool, no gentleman would allow a girl to get hit." Tsuchiura muttered.

Hino could tell that he was injured and he was in pain. He was bleeding but he still wanted to protect her.

" I..."

Tsuchiura's hands were bleeding, but he finally managed to grab hold of the baseball bat. He twisted it out of that man's hands and used it to hit the man right in his face. Hino heard the sound of something breaking, Tsuchiura had broken the man's nose. The man stumbled back, with his broken nose.

" Get him!" he ordered.

Tsuchiura immediately turned and hugged Hino tightly. Hino was shocked, but she realised that the other men were hitting him and he was still protecting her.

" Tsuchiura-kun."

He didn't say anything, but Hino could tell that he was in pain.

" Trying to play the hero huh? Hit him harder!" The man ordered.

Tsuchiura coughed out blood as they continued to hit him on his back. Hino was wishing that these people would stop.

" Ryou!"

Hino peeked out and saw Takeru, Takeru threw down his bag and immediately started punching those men that were hitting Tsuchiura.

" You are late." Tsuchiura whispered.

The other men were busy with Takeru as Tsuchiura slowly fell to the ground. Hino caught him and slowly sank down so that Tsuchiura was resting his head on her lap.

" Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked.

He looked really tired and injured. His eyes were half closed.

" Are you alright?" He asked her.

Hino was surprised, why was he still concerned about her now?

" I'm alright. But hang in there." Hino whispered.

Tsuchiura turned and they watched as Takeru was fighting the five men on his own.

" Will Fuyuki-kun be alright?" Hino asked.

" He's a black belt." Tsuchiura whispered.

Tsuchiura gave Hino his handphone. Hino called the ambulance before calling the police. Then he coughed out more blood. Hino watched in surprise as Takeru broke the baseball bat right into two when someone tried to hit him with it. Then he punched the man in his stomach and tripped him to the floor before knocking him out with a punch in his face. Then Takeru slammed his hand hard down on another man's neck from behind and knocked the man out instantly. The rest were losing to him and then they eventually tired out and were injured. Takeru broke the last bat and threw it on the floor.

" Go before I change my mind." Takeru told them.

Takeru walked over to Hino and Tsuchiura.

" You are late." Tsuchiura whispered.

" You overdid it." Takeru commented.

" Are you alright?" Takeru asked Hino.

Hino nodded, then Takeru picked up their belongings.

" I called the ambulance and the police." Hino told him.

Tsuchiura's eyes were closing.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino called out.

" I... can't seem to feel my hands anymore." Tsuchiura whispered.

Takeru looked down at his bleeding hands.

" Shit, what did you do?" Takeru asked.

" I... protected..."

His eyelids closed and his head dropped down a little.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" Hino shouted.

" Ryou!" Takeru shouted, shaking Tsuchiura.

" Wake up!" Takeru shouted.

They heard the siren of the police as well as the ambulance. Hino looked down at Tsuchiura and felt tears falling from her eyes. Her tears fell down onto his face. But in the rain, those tears were probably mistaken as the rain instead.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Yup, another cliff hanger. Well at least Hino's close to realising that she does like Tsuchiura. The problem is what's going to happen to Tsuchiura? Will everything turn out alright? What will Hino do now?

Anyway, I have always wanted to write a scene whereby the boy comes to the girl's rescue. Although in the end it was Takeru who eventually saved the day. But I think if most girls are Hino then, they will definitely be touched by Tsuchiura's actions.

Likewise, I wanted Hino to know what it's like if she was in a world whereby Tsuchiura didn't exist. I just kind of made that part up, mainly about how things will go if Tsuchiura wasn't there to help Hino through the first Concours.

Well do read and review. Do look forward to the next chapter.

* * *


	8. Lost

**The Summer to Remember**

**Chapter 7: Lost**

Author's note: Well I know that I left it hanging a little at the last chapter. I noticed that there are more and more fan fics on Hino and Tsuchiura, which is a good thing. I'm planning to write another fanfic about them after I finish this story. But, I should just finish this one first before I start another.

Well I still support this couple and really hope that they end up together in anime/manga.

Okay back to the story, what's going to happen to Tsuchiura? How will it change everything? Please read and review.

* * *

The rain was still falling heavily from the sky. Everyone was busy, there were so many people rushing about, doing their job that everything seems to be a blur to Hino. But she didn't know why she suddenly felt so protective of Tsuchiura.

" Hino." Takeru whispered.

" No, don't take him away from me." Hino shouted, shaking her head as she continued to hold Tsuchiura.

Why? She was probably afraid that they would bring him to the hospital and then declare that he was dead. Her hands clenched into fists. The paramedics were shaking their heads and Takeru came over and started to pull Hino away from the unconscious Tsuchiura.

" NO! Let me go!" Hino shouted, struggling against Takeru.

" Calm down Hino-san, there's nothing we can do but let them take him." Takeru told her.

" No!" She cried out.

They watched as they lifted Tsuchiura and placed him on the stretcher and was about to lift him into the ambulance. Takeru's grip around Hino loosened and she rushed forward. Hino wanted to be there with him, in the ambulance, but they closed the door on her. All Hino remembered was seeing the unconscious Tsuchiura lying there with his still bleeding hands.

" Tsuchiura-kun!" She shouted, banging her fist on the ambulance door.

" Open up, let me in!" She shouted.

Takeru held her back.

" Hino-san, please, he needs help." Takeru whispered.

Hino heard the engine of the ambulance starting. She reached out as if she could touch him, but the ambulance sped off with the wailing loud siren following.

" Tsuchiura..." Hino whispered as she slowly sank down onto the wet ground.

Tears fell from her eyes, but in this weather, no one could tell that you were crying.

" Please... nothing must happen to you." Hino whispered, looking down at the floor, her fringe covering her eyes.

Takeru looked at the place, the blood stains were slowly being washed off in the rain. But Hino was soaked to the skin and what disturbed him the most was the bloody handprints on her white skirt that he knew belonged to his best friend.

* * *

Hospital

Somehow, Takeru had managed to escort Hino home, but she hardly had the will to stand, let alone walk. Hino's mother looked surprised but tended to Hino immediately without asking a single question. Takeru then went home, changed and called Tsuchiura's parents. Then he managed to get Hitomi and Ryousuke to drive him and Hino down to the hospital. All four of them were standing outside the Emergency Room. Ryousuke was pacing up and down the halls and Hitomi looked really worried. Hino looked like she had just seen a ghost, as for Takeru, he was wishing that he could have been there sooner.

Hours past and nothing has changed. They changed positions a little, Hitomi and Ryousuke hadn't demand an explanation about what had happened. Takeru wasn't sure as well, but it seemed like Tsuchiura got into a fight to protect Hino and he was obviously overpowered.

Takeru noticed that Hino was crying. He too didn't know what to say to her. But he was surprised when Hitomi sat next to Hino and talked softly to her instead. Hino nodded and then wiped her tears away and forced a sad smile.

The red light on top of the ER room was gone and everyone jumped up from their seats. They went over and waited for the doctor to come out. Sure enough the doctor came out with the nurses.

" Who is... Tsuchiura Ryoutarou's family?" The doctor asked.

" We are." Ryousuke told the doctor.

The doctor sighed.

" I have to admit, it's not pretty. Your son suffered from internal bleedings, as well as fatal wounds on his back. He's lucky to not break his ribs." The doctor told them.

" Is he okay?" Hitomi asked.

" He's out of critical danger for now."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

" However... I have some bad news for you." The doctor told them, sounding grim.

" What is it?" Ryousuke asked.

" His hands were beaten so badly that their nerves were damaged. Not broken, just damaged." The doctor stressed.

" What does that mean?" Ryousuke asked.

" It means that... he cannot move both of his hands."

The look on everyone's face was astonishment.

" It's only temporary, he will be able to move them when he heals or maybe after some physical therapy." The doctor told them.

" How long is temporary?" Hino whispered.

" It could be a week, a month, a year, five years or in worst cases, never." The doctor told them sadly.

Hitomi cried first, covering her mouth with her hand as if shocked to hear that. Ryousuke comforted Hitomi.

" He plays the piano, the piano is very important to him. Isn't there a way to save him?" Hino asked.

" I'm sorry, but in situations like this, you should be glad that he didn't break his hands. He might be able to move his hands again, but it would never be the same again as before. As for playing the piano, it's going to be far too difficult for him. I'm sorry but he might never be able to play the piano again." The doctor told them.

Hitomi cried harder while Hino just stood there and stared blankly ahead.

" Can we see him?" Takeru managed to find his voice.

" He's being transferred to a room, you can see him after that. However I have to stress that he's going to be very surprised to find that he cannot move his hands, so please try not to agitate him." The doctor told them before leaving.

The atmosphere grew heavy. Hino sank down on a seat and buried her face in her hands. Takeru was very upset to hear those news as well, but how were they going to tell Tsuchiura that he might never be able to play the piano again? Hitomi and Ryousuke left to see their son, while Takeru stayed with Hino. He saw her shaking, and he knew that she was crying.

" It's all my fault... He... got into the fight to protect me... This is all my fault." Hino whispered.

" He would rather die than let you get hurt, Hino-san." Takeru whispered.

Hino continued shaking as she cried.

* * *

Tsuchiura woke up to find himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? His head hurts so was his back and he felt heavy. He tried to move his hand to touch his own forehead, but something was amiss the second he raised his hand towards his head. His... hand... He could see that his hands were bandaged, but there was something really wrong. He didn't know what it was but, something felt amiss and he had a really bad feeling about it. His hands were out flat. He tried to close his right hand into a fist, nothing happened. Frowning, Tsuchiura tried again. His fingers didn't even move at all, they didn't close themselves into a fist like he was willing them to. Shocked and somehow not wanting to believe it, he looked at his left hand and tried to close it into a fist. Still nothing happened. Bad thoughts were flying through his head.

_No... I'm dreaming. Yes, I'm still dreaming. Let's go back to sleep and everything will be better. _He tried to convince himself.

Tsuchiura closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he felt so much pain that it was keeping him awake. Then he thought about Hino. Was she alright? He remembered that Takeru came and helped to chase those men away. He didn't remember a single thing after that. There was knock on the door and his parents came in. Tsuchiura was surprised to see them, weren't they still at work?

" Mum, dad?" Tsuchiura asked.

Hitomi came over and Tsuchiura noticed how red her eyes were. Hitomi sat down on the chair beside his bed and held his hand. She said nothing but started to squeeze his right hand. Tsuchiura just stared at her in shock when he realised that he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel her squeezing his hand. What's going on? This is a dream right?

" Ryou-chan." Hitomi whispered, looking away as she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Tsuchiura looked at his father, Ryousuke looked motionless. It was something bad, Tsuchiura could feel it.

" What did the doctor say?" Tsuchiura asked softly.

" Ryou-chan." Hitomi whispered.

" Tell me what the doctor said... please." Tsuchiura whispered.

" You suffered from internal bleedings as well as some wounds on your back." Ryousuke told him calmly.

He stopped, but Tsuchiura knew that they were still keeping something from him.

" And?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Ryou-chan, why don't you get some rest? The operation was long and..." Hitomi tried to cut in, but Tsuchiura interrupted her.

" Tell me, please." Tsuchiura whispered.

He looked at his mother then to his father. His father who was forever so calm suddenly slammed his fist down on the table.

" Damn it! The doctor said that you have damaged the nerves in your hands. Because of that you are unable to move both of your hands." Ryousuke told him.

" But it's only temporary." Hitomi cut in forcing him a smile.

" And?" Tsuchiura asked pressing on, knowing that there was still something else.

" You might be able to move them in a month's time, a year's time, in 5 years time... or you might never be able to move them again." Ryousuke burst out.

That was shocking news, to know that you might not be able to move your hands again. But to a pianist... Their hands are everything to them.

" The piano... When I heal... Can I play again?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Ryou, don't tell him anymore." Hitomi pleaded with Ryousuke.

" I can't, he deserves to know the truth." Ryousuke told Hitomi.

Hitomi looked disappointed to hear that, she shook her head.

" What truth?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Even if you heal, your hands would never be the same again. The doctor says that playing the piano would to be too difficult for you. You... might never be able to play the piano again." Ryousuke told him.

When Tsuchiura heard this, he felt as if he was flying on a plane and someone just pushed him out of it. And he had just fallen to his death. His world was crashing down. He could no longer play the piano again...

" He's kidding right?" Tsuchiura asked.

His parents were silent.

" Tell me that he was joking. Tell that all of this isn't real." Tsuchiura told them.

" I'm sorry Ryou-chan... But it's the truth." Hitomi whispered, looking down as she started to cry.

Tsuchiura started shaking his head. No, it's not the truth. It can't be! He had made a deal that if he could win first place in the competition, he would be able to stay in Japan. He even promised to bring back a golden trophy for his parents. But now those dreams and promises seem so far away now. He couldn't even play the piano! How can he compete in the competition? How can he even win? All these years of... playing the piano...

Tsuchiura just stared ahead looking blankly.

" We can find the best doctor and get them to treat your hands." Hitomi told him.

" Money won't be an issue." Ryousuke told him.

All that Tsuchiura could think of was the fact that he could no longer play the piano.

" Leave." He told them.

" Ryou-chan." Hitomi whispered.

" Please, just go." Tsuchiura told them, he wanted to be left alone for a while.

Ryousuke pat Hitomi on her shoulder and they left the room, though Tsuchiura could tell that they were very reluctant to do so. After the door closed after them, Tsuchiura raised his hands up to see them. He could no longer move them... He could no longer play the piano again... Tears fell from his eyes as the horrible and painful truth sinks in. He loves the piano, so much that words couldn't describe it. He enjoyed playing the piano and he even had plans on making it big in the future with music. But all those dreams were now crushed... with the truth that he cannot move his hands and he might never be able to move them again.

Tsuchiura looked down, he wanted to clench his hands into fists, but they didn't move. He raised his elbow joint and knocked his open right hand down on the table in sadness and anger.

" Damn it, feel! Move! Why won't you move?" Tsuchiura shouted out at his hand.

He didn't even feel the pain as he noticed that blood had flowed from the reopened wound on his hand. He couldn't move them, he couldn't even feel pain. He couldn't feel anything with them. He was hopeless, nothing in the world mattered to him anymore. It seemed pointless and useless to continue living with hands that cannot move or feel anything.

" Why does this have to happen to me?" Tsuchiura whispered.

Tears fell onto his hand, but he could probably never feel them. But he didn't want to give up, his dreams... playing the piano. He don't want to give them up, he still wanted to continue playing music. What else could he do if he gives up music and playing the piano? The two things that were part of his existence and now he has to give them up. What would happen to him then? What could he do to live by? Soccer? Running? Everything just seemed so farfetched, impossible and hopeless.

Tsuchiura looked up at the ceilings as tears continued to flow from his eyes. He hadn't cried for so long that he no longer seems to remember what it was like to cry. He had always felt that men shouldn't cry as it was a sign of weakness and it was meant for the females. But now... he didn't care anymore.

* * *

Hino's hand froze above the handle of the door to Tsuchiura's room. Her eyes were still a little red from crying. But the reason why she was still hesitating outside was because she didn't know what to say to him, what to tell him, how to comfort him. She felt pain and sadness as she blamed herself for what have happened.

_Tsuchiura-kun wouldn't have become like this if he hadn't tried to protect me. All of this is my fault. He would probably hate me for life. _Hino thought to herself.

The other reason she was hesitating to go in was that because she was afraid that Tsuchiura would be mad at her. Hino clenched her hand into a fist then she took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

" Tsuchiura-kun? Can I come in?" She asked knocking on the door.

There was no answer. Hino knocked again, but there was no answer. She pressed the handle down to go in.

" Go away." She heard him say.

" Tsuchiura-kun." Hino whispered, feeling the sadness in her heart.

" Just go."

Hino really wanted to go in and see if he's alright.

" I..."

She wanted to thank him for saving her and wanted to apologise that because of her... He could no longer move his hands again.

" Tsuchiura-kun... I..." Hino started to speak to the door.

" GO!" She heard him shout from the other side of the room.

" I..."

" DAMN IT! JUST GO!!!" She heard him shout.

Tears filled her eyes as she heard him shout at her. He was mad at her, it only made her feel more guilty and upset. Hino turned and ran off in the other direction. She looked down so that people couldn't tell that she was crying. The sadness in her heart pained her.

* * *

The next day,

Hospital

Takeru and Tsuchiura had their statements recorded and Tsuchiura told his parents about what happened. After that, Hitomi got the day off to look after Tsuchiura while everyone left. Tsuchiura was silent and he seems to be always thinking about something else. They gave him some time alone to think things through.

Hitomi smiled as she pulled opened the curtains and sunlight streamed into the room.

" Let's not let the sunlight go to waste." Hitomi told her son, smiling at him.

Tsuchiura didn't respond, he just continued to stare ahead with a blank look. As Tsuchiura couldn't move his hands, there were a lot of things he couldn't do. That includes eating, drinking and going to toilet. Tsuchiura felt pathetic, and couldn't help wishing that he was in a coma or dead instead. At least it would save him from the agony and pain.

" Is there something you want to do?" Hitomi asked Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura looked down at his now useless hands.

" Stop looking at them, Ryou-chan. It's not going to make matters any better. " Hitomi whispered.

Tsuchiura closed his eyes, unsure of how to continue living like that. He had gotten about a week off school. But Tsuchiura was thinking of quitting school, he couldn't even hold a pen, he couldn't write a single thing. To Tsuchiura, life just seemed to have ended for him.

" Takeru would be visiting after school. He mentioned that Hino-chan would be here too." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura looked at his mother sharply.

" Is there something you want to tell me, Ryou-chan?" Hitomi asked him softly.

Tsuchiura looked down sadly.

" I like Hino." Tsuchiura told his mother frankly.

" That would explain why you protected her. Is she why you didn't want to move to Singapore?" Hitomi asked him.

" Partly... I never had the courage to tell her how I felt about her." Tsuchiura told her softly.

" Why?"

" I was afraid that it might affect our friendship. Plus she never saw me as anything more than a friend and... She already has someone she likes." Tsuchiura told her softly.

" What about now?" Hitomi whispered.

Tsuchiura didn't answer her, for all he knew... He felt as if the chances of ending up with Hino are getting smaller. Who would want to be with someone who might be handicapped for life? Tsuchiura felt as if he was already a burden to his family, he wouldn't want to be a burden to Hino.

" It doesn't matter anymore." Tsuchiura told his mother.

Hitomi didn't press for more information as if she understood how he was feeling right now.

" Your father is looking for ways to cure your hands." Hitomi told him.

Tsuchiura forced a smile, what are the chances? Hitomi came over and gave his arm a squeeze, knowing that he couldn't feel anything in his hands.

" You will get better, Ryou-chan. But before that, you cannot give up on yourself. Don't lose hope." Hitomi whispered.

Tsuchiura reached up and placed his motionless hand over his mother's hand. Tears fell from her eyes but she smiled at him sadly.

* * *

Hino stopped walking for a while. Takeru noticed and went back to where she was standing.

" What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

" Maybe I shouldn't go... He didn't want to see me yesterday." Hino whispered.

" He shouted at me too." Takeru admitted.

Hino looked at Takeru in shock.

" I don't blame him, he just found out that he might not be able to move his hands again." Takeru told her softly.

They continued walking to the hospital.

" I told you before that I didn't know that Ryou played the piano. He must have been playing it secretly. That's probably why his hands aren't as delicate as a pianist's. But to a pianist, their hands are the most important thing in the world. As it's the only thing that allows them to play the piano. To know that you might never be able to play the piano that you love again, no normal person would be able to take it well." Takeru told Hino.

Guilt filled Hino, she still didn't know how to face Tsuchiura. She had spent last night crying her heart out in her house. She hardly slept and was feeling really tired. But she was worried about Tsuchiura.

" I believe that what Ryou needs now is his family and friends. He needs someone to encourage him and support him so that he can get through this tough time." Takeru told her.

They went into the hospital and went to Tsuchiura's room. They knocked on the door before going in, but the room was empty. Takeru frowned and checked the toilet but Hino couldn't help feeling that the worst might have happened.

" He... wouldn't have..."

" Don't say it, Ryou's not that kind of guy." Takeru cut in.

" Where could he be?" Hino asked, looking worried.

A nurse walked past and they asked her if she saw Tsuchiura. The nurse told them that he left a while ago. They ran in the direction the nurse pointed out. Then they split up to try to look for Tsuchiura.

_Please Tsuchiura, please be alright. _Hino thought to herself as she ran up and down the halls to try and look for Tsuchiura.

She stopped to ask a few people, but none of them seem to see him. Hino walked past a children's playroom and froze when she saw a familiar flash of green. She looked back to see Tsuchiura standing there by the window. What was he doing here? She stood next to him and when he didn't seem to notice that she was here, she peeked into the room to see what he was looking at. The children inside were all playing happily. Some were running around, some were on the slides and playing with toys. Hino noticed that Tsuchiura's eyes were glued to the other section of the room were some musical instruments toys were. And there was a tiny piano meant for kids. A girl was playing on the small piano, pressing a few piano keys as if out of curiosity.

" Tsuchiura-kun." Hino whispered, knowing that he must be feeling upset to see a piano.

He must be reminded of the fact that he could never be able to play a piano again. Hino seems to feel what he was feeling. Tsuchiura looked down and raised his hand up. He stared at his hand for a moment before pushing it to rest on the glass window. His hand was flat open, but somehow Hino had a feeling that he had wanted to clench them into a fist.

Hino felt upset and worried about him. Tears welled up in her eyes to see him this upset. Tsuchiura looked down a little so that his fringe covered his eyes. And what shocked Hino the most was that he cried. Hino watched as tears fell from his shadowed eyes. She wanted to hug him and comfort him like he had comforted her then. She slowly reached out to touch him, but hesitated as her hand floated in midair for a while. But then determined to comfort him, she finally reached out and closed her hand around his arm. She gave him a tight squeeze, but he didn't seem to notice it as he continued to look down. Unable to contain the tears that were welling up in her eyes, Hino cried too with Tsuchiura. She felt that he was trembling as he cried. Hino then hugged him from behind and rested her cheek against his back. She felt that it was the only thing she could do to comfort him.

" Tsuchiura-kun." Hino whispered as she cried with him.

* * *

Takeru was walking when he saw Tsuchiura and Hino standing outside the children's room. But what was shocking was that Hino was hugging him. And both of them seem to be crying. People who walked by shot them the "shameless" look. Takeru smiled a little to know that these two people were progressing on their own, but he had no choice but to break them. It's wouldn't be good if children started seeing the two of them like that. Takeru walked over and cleared his throat loudly.

Hino stepped back in shock and when she saw that it was Takeru, she blushed and turned away as she wiped her tears away.

" Ryou! I was looking everywhere for you!" Takeru exclaimed, smiling to try to brighten the mood a little.

When Tsuchiura didn't move, Takeru frowned and kind of wrapped his arm around Tsuchiura's neck in an attempt to strangle him.

" Hey, hey, give me some response here!" Takeru joked.

" Fuyuki-kun, you will hurt him!" Hino exclaimed.

" Let go." Tsuchiura told him firmly.

Takeru released him and watched as Tsuchiura straighten himself and turned to look at the two of them.

" We came here right after we finished school." Takeru told him.

Takeru noticed that Tsuchiura looked rather lost. His eyes were empty and he didn't even seem to hear them. Tsuchiura turned to walk away.

" Ryou?" Takeru asked, sounding concerned.

" Just leave me alone for a while." Tsuchiura told them and disappeared down the halls.

Hino watched as he walked off, her heart felt as if it was pierced by an arrow. Hino looked at Takeru to see that he looked a little pissed.

" How long does he want to continue to drown in his own sorrow?" Takeru asked as if mad at Tsuchiura.

Hino said nothing as there was nothing she felt that she could do to help Tsuchiura. But most importantly, she still felt guilt. She watched as the girl who was playing the tiny piano move away to play with another toy. Takeru noticed what she was looking at.

" He was looking at the piano?" Takeru asked.

Hino nodded. Takeru sighed and suggested that they get a drink from the vending machines.

* * *

It was already night time and Tsuchiura was still sitting on the bench by the fountain. He looked up at the starless sky and wondered if everything would get better. His body doesn't hurt that much as he had taken a few painkillers. But what worried him the most was still his hands. He thought about Hino. What does she think of him now? And the most embarrassing thing was that she saw him cry. But she comforted him. Did that mean something? No, Tsuchiura shook his head.

_She probably only comforted me out of pity and guilt. _Tsuchiura told himself.

That's when he felt something icy against his face. He turned sharply and saw that it was Takeru.

" What are you still doing here?" Takeru asked him, holding out a canned drink to him.

Tsuchiura was immediately saddened by the fact that he couldn't hold it.

" Oh, I forgot about that. Well it's not for you." Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura watched as Takeru opened it and sat down beside him on the bench to drink it.

" Where's...?"

" Hino-san? She went home." Takeru told him.

" So, what do you plan to do now?" Takeru asked him after some time.

Tsuchiura didn't say anything. With his hands like this, the deal would be off. To think that he was forced to give up before he even tried/started. Tsuchiura looked up at the starless sky.

" I'm moving, Takeru."

Takeru choked on his drink and he looked really shocked to hear that coming from him.

" But... the competition, the deal?"

" How can I take part when I cannot even hold a canned drink?" Tsuchiura asked him.

Takeru looked away sadly. Tsuchiura sighed.

" I already made up my mind. Since I cannot even play the piano anymore, I might as well just admit that it's my fate and move to Singapore early. That way we can adapt to the country earlier." Tsuchiura told him.

" You are giving up, Ryou?" Takeru asked.

Tsuchiura nodded, what else could he do? His hands cannot even move anymore.

" What if you get better? What about Hino-san?" Takeru asked him.

" Even the doctor said that the chances of me getting better aren't high. As for Hino... It's better this way." Tsuchiura told him softly.

" If you aren't injured, I will really punch the daylights out of you!" Takeru told him.

Tsuchiura looked at Takeru.

" Do you know how upset and worried she was when you were in the emergency room? She cried for you!" Takeru told him.

" She didn't cry for me, Takeru. She cried out of guilt, because she blames herself for what happened to me." Tsuchiura told him.

Takeru looked like he was going to curse and swear at him, but he held his tongue.

" You don't believe that there's a possibility that she likes you?" Takeru asked him.

" No, I don't believe it. She had never seen me as anything more than a friend, that part had been clear." Tsuchiura told him.

" Ryou..."

" I was just the invisible guardian angel." Tsuchiura whispered.

Then he looked down at his useless hands.

" Who has now officially retired." Tsuchiura whispered.

His heart felt depressed and he felt the familiar feeling he felt when he cried. But he tried to contain the feeling, he didn't want to cry anymore.

" What if she does?" Takeru asked.

" Nothing will come out of it." Tsuchiura told him.

" Why not?"

" Damn it, Takeru! No normal person will want to be with someone who's handicapped. I cannot even hold a single thing... I cannot hold her hand, I cannot even eat anything on my own, I can no longer write... There are so many things that I can no longer do. I will only become a burden for her." Tsuchiura told Takeru.

Takeru was silent, Tsuchiura got up to go back to his room.

" They always say that we only realise how important and precious things are to us only after we have lost them. It's true." Tsuchiura told Takeru before walking away.

Takeru looked down at his own hands.

_Tsuchiura's right, as humans sometimes we take our own hands for granted. And when we lose them, then we will realise how important they are in our life._ Takeru thought to himself.

However, now he has to think of a way to make Tsuchiura pull himself together and try to stop him from moving to Singapore. He knows that his best friend is upset, but that doesn't mean he have to give up. There has to be a way that can save him. Takeru looked up at the sky and sighed.

* * *

Night time, Hino's house

Hino was sitting on her bed and looking down at where her violin was. She closed her eyes as she thought about Tsuchiura. Maybe if she devoted her time to helping him until he gets better? Hino still couldn't believe that Tsuchiura might never be able to play the piano again. The piano that he loves so much... He was such a good pianist. And because of her... Hino wondered if she should quit the violin as well. She wasn't doing well anyway...

" Kahoko, someone's here to see you." Her mother shouted out.

Curious to know who it was, Hino went down the stairs. She saw that it was Takeru.

" Fuyuki-kun? What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" Hino asked.

" Let's just say that I have my way of finding out things. Anyway... I have bad news for you." Takeru told her.

" Bad news? Has something happened to Tsuchiura-kun?" Hino asked almost immediately.

Takeru nodded and looked down sadly.

" He's leaving Japan."

" What, why?" Hino asked.

" As he cannot play the piano anymore... He wouldn't be able to play in the competition, hence he will still be moving to Singapore. Looks like Ryou has really given up hope." Takeru told her.

" When will he leave?" Hino asked.

" I'm not sure... I believe that his parents are making the necessary arrangements." Takeru told her.

Hino looked away for a while, to think that Tsuchiura was really leaving.

" Do you want him to leave, Hino?" Takeru asked.

Hino shook her head.

" But there isn't much that we can do, can we?" Hino asked.

" Hmm... I have a plan, but I need your help." Takeru told her.

* * *

2 days later,

Hospital

" I guess that's all." Hitomi told Tsuchiura as she zipped up the bag.

Tsuchiura's moving out of the hospital. He knew that going home and surviving on his own was tough but it was better than staying here. He told his parents about moving to Singapore early. His father said that he will make the arrangements. As for when he's actually leaving Japan is a question he cannot answer.

Tsuchiura looked down at his hands, they were still bandaged. Tsuchiura had an x-ray taken, none of his bones were broken. The nerves were the only ones damaged. Tsuchiura had thought about his own actions. Was it worth it to save Hino and lose his own hands instead? He only knew that if he didn't save her, he will regret it for life and Hino probably won't be the same person again. He finally understood what his father meant, when someone was in love, he will do everything he can to protect the one he loves, even if he loses his life.

Aware that he was leaving Japan, Tsuchiura felt that there was two things the he still haven't do yet. And knew that if he left now... he will still have regrets for not doing them. One was the competition, which was impossible for him to go now, in his current state. The second was to tell Hino how he felt about her. Then again... it would have been better if he just disappeared from her life.

He followed his mother out of the room and they continued towards the exit of the hospital. The paper works were done as well. They went to the car park and his father drove them home. Tsuchiura looked out of the window and wondered if he will ever miss this place.

" Ryoutarou." His father called him.

" Yes?" Tsuchiura asked, looking at his father.

" I did some research and found out that there's a way to treat your hands." Ryousuke told him.

" There is?" Hitomi asked looking hopeful.

" This is, they are going to operate on your hands. It's a complicated process but the main idea is that they are going to see how damaged your nerves are and then somehow sew them back. Then they will allow the nerves to grove back on it's own. It's not 100% guaranteed that it will work, it depends on how damaged your nerves are. But it's worth a shot, so what do you say?" Ryousuke asked.

Tsuchiura wondered if he should try.

" Is it risky?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Well, worst come to worst... you might never move your hands again. And all operations have their risks..." Ryousuke told them.

" How much would it cost?" Tsuchiura asked.

" Money is not an issue, dear." Hitomi told him.

" But..."

" Son, we want you to get better and we all know how important your hands are to you. You might not be able to play the piano again, but at least, I want you to be able to move them." Ryousuke told him.

" Dad..." Tsuchiura whispered.

" Well I happen to know a great surgeon who specialise in this type of operations. I called him last night and pulled a few strings. I managed to get you an operation, but it's a 3 days from now." Ryousuke told him.

" 3 days? That's really soon!" Hitomi exclaimed.

" But, we have to fly to Tokyo for the operation." Ryousuke told Tsuchiura.

One week from now, he's going to go to Tokyo and get an operation to reconnect the nerves of his hands so that he could move them again? But 3 days was really short, how did his father manage it?

" How did you manage to get an operation so soon?" Tsuchiura asked his father.

His father just grinned.

" Let's say he's a distant cousin of mine. So, are you up for it?" Ryousuke asked.

" We weren't force you if you do not want to go for the operation." Hitomi told him.

" I say that we try." Tsuchiura told them.

" That's my boy!" Ryousuke exclaimed happily.

Tsuchiura couldn't believe that things are starting to get better. He might be able to move his hands again... For the first time since he found out that he couldn't move his hands, he finally smiled.

* * *

Afternoon,

" Are you sure you want to go out on your own?" Hitomi asked.

" Yeah." Tsuchiura told her.

" But..."

" I will be alright, plus... Takeru's going to be there." Tsuchiura told her.

" Alright, but be careful." Hitomi whispered.

Hitomi helped him into his shoes and opened the door for him. Tsuchiura ran off to go to the park to meet Takeru. He wanted to meet his friend and tell him the good news. When he got there, there was no one there. Sadly, he couldn't call him friend, so he decided to wait for him instead.

But Takeru never showed up, instead Hino did.

" Hino?" Tsuchiura asked, when she approached him.

She looked sad and somehow the sight of her upsets him as well.

" What are you doing here?" Tsuchiura asked.

" The school ended and... Fuyuki-kun asked me to meet him here." Hino told him.

Tsuchiura discovered that he had been tricked, Takeru had planned for him to meet Hino. Tsuchiura stood up and turned to walk back to his house.

" Tsuchiura-kun, where are you going?" Hino called out.

" Home."

Hino ran up to catch up with him.

" Are... are you feeling better?" Hino asked him softly after walking by his side for some time.

" No." Tsuchiura told her.

" I... I'm sorry for what happened. It was all because of me that... you cannot move your hands again." Hino whispered.

Tsuchiura stopped walking, so did Hino, as she turned to look at him.

" I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself too." Tsuchiura told her softly.

Hino still look sad.

" I would rather die than to let those guys touch you, Hino." He told her softly.

Hino's eyes widened in shock to hear him say that. Could it be that Tsuchiura likes her? Hino looked down and blushed really badly. She didn't know why, but her heart was racing so fast... and she felt like he just confessed or something. Tsuchiura cleared his throat and looked away.

" I mean... er... At least you are safe... No... I mean..." Tsuchiura seems to be at a loss for words.

Hino couldn't take it anymore and then she laughed. Tsuchiura was surprised at her response. Hino had never seen him look so confused and flustered. Tsuchiura blushed slightly and looked away as he was embarrassed.

" Thank you for protecting me." Hino told him and smiled.

Tsuchiura continued walking while Hino followed beside him.

" Takeru told me that you are leaving Japan." Hino told him.

" Yeah..."

Tsuchiura hadn't told Takeru about the operation, so Hino must be thinking that he's leaving for Singapore and not coming back.

" When will you be leaving?" Hino asked.

" 3 days from now." Tsuchiura told her.

" 3 days? That's really soon!" Hino exclaimed.

Tsuchiura said nothing, noticing how she was walking beside him. A part of him wanted to reach out and hold her hand. That same part of him wanted to tell her how he felt about her, after all it might be that last chance he has.

" Hino..."

" Yes?" She asked. They stopped and turned to look at each other.

Their eyes met and somehow Tsuchiura has a feeling that Hino is waiting for him to say something.

" Take care of yourself when I'm gone okay? You will have one person lesser to look after you." Tsuchiura told her.

" I can... take care of myself. But thank you for your concern."

" And... about that Tsukimori..." Tsuchiura told her.

" What about him?" Hino asked.

" If you like him, you should tell him. He's an idiot and really thick in the head, so you have to tell him how you feel about him." Tsuchiura told her.

Hino looked surprised to hear that.

" But I..."

" Lastly... study harder to get into college." Tsuchiura told her, cutting in.

" Why are you saying all these things? It's not like you aren't coming back." Hino told him.

" I probably won't, for some time." Tsuchiura admitted, knowing that if the operation had failed, he will move to Singapore straight away.

None of them spoke for a while, then Hino reached out and took his right hand. She closed her hand around his and gave him a squeeze, but Tsuchiura couldn't feel it, nor could he move his hand to close around hers.

" What if I don't want you to leave?" Hino asked softly, looking into his eyes.

The reason wasn't strong enough, as to Hino, he was just a good friend of hers. Tsuchiura shook his head.

" Things are already decided, it cannot be changed." Tsuchiura told her.

" What if I..."

" I guess nothing you say at this point in time will be a strong reason for me to stay. Goodbye, Hino."

Tsuchiura walked off, as Hino wasn't holding his hand tightly, his hand slipped out of her grasp and then he walked away from her. Hino didn't move to chase after him, for she felt like her heart has just broken into many pieces. It was a horrible feeling, the same feeling she felt when Yamato rejected her. Then it hit her... She does like Tsuchiura. That was the reason why her heart was in so much pain and why she was crying as she stood there watching him go. She only has 3 days left before he's really gone...

* * *

The next day,

School

Hino was sitting at her desk and resting her head on the table. She was really tired, she hadn't been able to sleep last night. All she was doing was crying and thinking about Tsuchiura. To think that she's already crying for him when they aren't even together. Kuromi and Yumiko came in and greeted her, but Hino turned away, afraid that her friends will know that she was up all night crying.

" Hino, are you alright?" Yumiko asked, coming over.

" I'm fine, just... tired." Hino lied.

" Is something wrong?" Kuromi asked.

Hino shook her head, but did not look at her friends.

" You want to talk about what's troubling you?" Yumiko asked.

Hino shook her head again. How was she supposed to tell them what have happened? Then they heard a few girls in her class gossiping.

" Did you hear, Tsuchiura-kun's taking a 3 month break from school."

" What? That means I wouldn't be able to see him for 3 months!"

" There were rumours going on about the fact that he might be quitting school. Some say that he's migrating to another country with his family."

Hino was depressed to hear these things, because they were true.

" Is that true, Kaho-chan?" Yumiko asked.

Hino merely nodded, he was leaving.

" Is that why you look so upset?" Kuromi asked.

Hino didn't answer. Her two friends exchanged worried looks. The teacher came in and class started. But Hino was day dreaming throughout the entire day. She didn't remember what the teacher talked about. Her friends caught up with her after school ended. They dragged her to a cafe and they got a spot at the far end where it's more private. There her friends asked her on how she was doing and all. The more they pressed, to more Hino felt like crying. She was trying so hard to act like everything's alright but everyone seems to be able to tell that she's not. She finally gave up and started crying. Her friends comforted her, then she told them about what have happened.

Her friends were surprised to hear about what happened to Tsuchiura. Hino admitted that she likes him, but he seems to think that she likes Tsukimori and that... he's leaving in 3 days time.

" Kahoko, you have to tell him how you feel about him!" Kuromi told her.

" But... I..."

Hino was afraid of telling them that she was afraid of rejection. The thing with Yamato was already depressing enough, and now... She feared that Tsuchiura would reject her.

" He won't reject you." Kuromi told her.

" How do you know?" Hino asked softly.

" Well... I... never mind, that doesn't matter. If he's really going away for good, all the more you should tell him. Kahoko, you don't want to live with regrets do you?" Kuromi asked.

" Kuromi's right. You might not be able to see him again, hence it's the last chance for you to confess your feelings for him." Yumiko told her.

Hino clenched her hands into fists, but she was really afraid. The fear of rejection was bigger than the fear of never seeing him again.

" Kaho-chan, all of us are given the chance to find our own happiness. We can be happy and we can be with the person we love. But when these chances come knocking on our doors, we always come up with excuses to not take them. Kahoko, don't let this opportunity slip out of your fingers. Tsuchiura-kun is a good person, he will treat you well." Yumiko told her.

" But..."

" Don't think about this logically, just follow what your heart says!" Kuromi told her.

Hino thought about it. But would she survive a heart break the second time?

" It's better to know that at least you have tried your best and the two of you really couldn't be together. Kaho-chan, you don't want to be the one who looks back at these 5 years from now and ask yourself why didn't you tell him how you felt about him then, right?" Yumiko asked.

" I... need to think this through." Hino told them, standing up.

" Kaho-chan..." Yumiko whispered.

They watched as Hino left the cafe. Kuromi sighed.

" Can't she tell that he likes her too?" Kuromi asked.

" I guess all that's left is for Kahoko to find the courage to bring herself to confess to Tsuchiura, and to overcome the fear of rejection that is holding her back." Yumiko told her.

" Do you think Tsuchiura will leave even if Kahoko confessed?" Kuromi asked.

Yumiko shrugged.

" I have no idea." Yumiko told her.

Then she sighed.

" I just wish that one of these two idiots will just hurry up and tell the other the truth already." Yumiko told Kuromi.

" I wish so too." Kuromi whispered.

* * *

To be continued....

Author's note: The story is going to end soon, so please continue to support it till the end. Sorry that I took so long to update, busy with school life. I also know that I kind of exaggerated on the seriousness of Tsuchiura's injuries. Then again, I thought about it and realised that once we cannot move both of our hands, many simple things cannot be done anymore.

Anyway, I did my research, a medical procedure called the nerve repair actually exists. It mainly sews the nerves together and gives it time to grow again. The process might take some time.

Also, I have no idea which part of Japan they are in, so I just named a place in Japan that Tsuchiura's supposed to go to for the surgery. Lastly, please read and review, thank you for supporting this story. Tsuchiura X Hino forever.

Coming up next chapter, Will Hino confess? Or will she regret it forever? More importantly, how will Tsuchiura react? And the operation! Will it be successful? Find out next chapter in The Summer to Remember.


End file.
